War of the Ancient World - Flame of Recca After War
by julius uy
Summary: War of the Ancient World is about the continuation of what happened in the manga. The story is told from Kaoru's POV. He and Kurei faces crisis anew, a bigger threat than Mori... as the story continues in the War of the Ancient World.
1. Episode 0 Prologue

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

Prologue – Departure

"Raiha, Neon…"

"You have done well up to this day. Now, the history of Uruha ends here."

Raiha sneered while Neon is in shock. _Loyalty _Raiha thought. From his pocket, he pulled the blood contract he used to keep when the Uruha was born. "Neon, Raiha, Jisho…" he quietly read. Now that Uruha is disbanded, what becomes of me?

Kurei pulled his left hand and stretched it sideways. Before him materializes a spinning aura that rapidly forms into a vortex. "And now…" He whispered.

"That portal!" Kagero shouted in awe. She couldn't be mistaken. It was the portal she opened four hundred years ago, the gate of time. "JIKUURYUURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KUREI?"

Kurei silenced. And he replied, "There is something that I have to do"

With Hokage gone, there is no chance for Kurei turning immortal. It was the final art that he can perform with the remaining energy he has in his body. _Oda_ _Nobunaga_, the person responsible for the demise of Kurei's bloodline. _Death_ he thought. He wanted to exact revenge on the very person responsible for his mother's death. If the jail didn't burn down, his mother would still be alive.

Kurei stepped into the time portal. He could hear Recca's voice echoing from behind. _Brother._ That was the last thing Kurei wanted to hear. He knew perfectly well how he tried to murder his younger brother at the age of five. For the same reason, he wondered, "Karma?" Perhaps Kaoru's betrayal was his karma for trying to slay his brother. Past is past… but not Nobunaga. Looking back at Recca, Kurei produced a gentle smile, one of the rarest actions he does in his life.

Kurei wandered, and walked forward. _Damn, for the past twenty years of my life, I was living in fires and blood. And now, I am yet to kill another man. Is this the meaning of my existence? Is this my purpose in life? Forbidden to love, forbidden to befriend_. "Bullshit." He thought. I stand alone… and he had flashbacks.

"Kurei… I am so sorry for being a useless father"

Kurei stood motionless as Ouka wipes the blood from his face. Kurei was bullied again by some Hokage villagers. _Cursed child_, it was the name branded to him back when he was three. It was the cold flame kurei produces that earned him that designation, and even up to this very day, those words still stung him.

Reina upon saving him from the burning prison handed him the very sword that he used in attempt to kill Recca.

"Live with this strength, Kurei."

_ As long as you are alive… the history of Hokage will never end. _

_This hatred will never be forgotten. In a short while, I will be beheading Nobunaga. I will make him pay for the pain that he have bestowed upon my family_.

Before reaching the other end of the portal, his flashback was broken by a familiar voice.

"Aniki!"

Kurei stopped and wondered. He was sure that the only person calling him aniki was none other than Kaoru. It was a surprise. He thought Kaoru was gone. Despite his attempt of setting Kaoru in flames several months ago in the Urabutou Satsugen, the boy still followed him to the very end. Kurei felt a mix of guilt and happiness, and turned back to see Kaoru.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because it will be lonely if you are going there alone."

"Do you know where I am going to?"

"I don't"

"The place where I am going to is filled with bloodshed and fire. There will be people screaming in agony. You will see people brutally murdered."

"I can help you shoulder the burden of seeing it alone."

Kurei felt warmth. Kaoru's offer was very much appreciated. _You are so brave, _referring to Kaoru. With a soothing smile, he answered, "Thank you."

**FIRESTORM - FLAME OF RECCA AFTER WAR**

Presented By: Julius

Author's Notes:

_Firestorm - Flame of Recca After War is the continuation of what happened after the manga. Before reading, It is strongly advised that the reader should at least read or know the end of the manga. For a manga scanslation, you may visit this site: _

_http: is a three part series:_

_War of the Ancient World_

_Tomorrow's Children_

_The Healing Flame_

Firestorm - Flame of Recca After War - First release will be on March 3, 2005. Succeeding chapters will be released as I complete them, usually semi-weekly. I sure hope everyone will enjoy this Flame of Recca novel (it's a novel type fanfiction. So I guess it will be quite interesting for everyone. It will reveal several mysteries left unanswered at the end of the series. You'll find answers to many questions that were asked in the manga upon finishing this novel.)

I will very much appreciate it if you guys will leave your reviews as they will make me more enthusiastic to write more. Happy Reading everyone!

If you have comments, suggestions, whatsoever, please feel free to reach me through I'll be very much happy to read them

Notes:

Aniki – A Japanese term meaning elder brother


	2. Episode 1 Newborn Flower

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

Kurei raised a bloody head with his left arm, his right clutching a sword soaked with blood. It was clear that the man has been beheaded brutally. With signs of zig zagged cuts caused by a sharp blade, the eyes of the victim almost popped with blood. The face manifested infernal agony, like a dying man set on fire. The tongue was half intact. The other half was dark with burns. The hair was still tied with an old fashioned retainer. The ears are halved and the mouth separating the upper half of the teeth from the lower half was bleeding from an open wound. _Oda Nobunaga _wasbrutally murdered by the flame master. The leader of Ancient Hokage clan, Kurei finally returned after fifteen years in search for revenge. Single handedly, he razed the Temple of Honnou, the stronghold of Nobunaga.

Kaoru was patiently waiting several kilometers away from the burning temple. He preferred wearing old fashioned Japanese attire with wooden slippers. In a short while, he noticed a faint image approaching him from afar. In black costume, no doubt it would be Kurei. The last thing Kaoru saw was a Kurei excreting hateful aura. His face was like an African cobra, biting without warning. One shot of venom that could forever paralyzes the victim and drive him dead in a day. Now, it seems that Kurei was finally relieved. But it was not exactly as Kaoru thought.

_Am I only capable of killing? Is this my purpose in life?_

Much like a midlife crisis, Kurei suffers life wounding questions that he never had a chance to find the answer.

"You're done?"

Kurei nodded.

**War of the Ancient World**

**Episode 1 – New Born Flower**

"So where are we headed?"

Kurei paused for awhile. He took a deep breath, and replied, "Do you know of the history of our clan?"

Kaoru nodded. _Of course I knew. _Kurei used to tell him stories about it when he spent quiet time back in Kurei's manor. The series of events in the Urabutou Satsujin has enlightened him of the Hokage history. Morever, Kokuu's occasional appearances is packed with knowledge worth remembering. In fact, each time Kokuu appears reveal another piece of puzzle in his understanding of the Hokage clan.

"When our clan was overran fifteen years ago by Nobunaga's army," Kurei started. "There were some Hokage ninjas, with the sight of fear and cowardice fled to another village. As of this time, I have no idea where they are hiding. But what I am sure is that they are still alive."

Kurei stopped. Reaching through his pocket, he produced a mask. It was a familiar mask to Kaoru. The Ura Hokage. "Today, with the madougus destroyed, the only way I can possibly find the remaining Hokage ninjas is through this mask. I wore it when I entered the sealed cave as a sign of respect to my people who sealed the most powerful madougu of all. Their noble act forever rests in my blood."

Kurei paused, closed his eyes and wore the mask. "What we will be doing now is to find the remaining Hokage. There, we will find food that will last us for as long as we live. Morever, we will probably find a new family."

_Family. _It was unexpected of Kurei to say that word, Kaoru thought. It was the first time in his life that he had heard Kurei speak that word. However, to find a family where you don't know where to start is like finding a needle in a pile of hay. Kurei seems to be crazy for thinking that it would be easy to find the remaining Hokage. With no cars or copters, they have to walk bare footed in the vicinity of ancient Japan. They can wander for years and still not find what they are looking for.

"You are thinking that it is impossible, don't you?"

_What a surprise_, Kaoru thought. _He read my mind_. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Unless we try, we will never know."

Present Day

Fifteen minutes past four in the morning. "Hell I can finally sleep after weeks of restless nights." Fuuko silently whispered. She just got home after a firework display. Apparently, it was Recca's. "I wonder how Raiha is doing?"

She remembered sending Raiha to a nearby hospital. His breathing was quite abnormal after Raijin sucked his life energy in the previous battle. "Well… that's a worry that I must save for tomorrow." Fuuko thought. "Right now, It's time to get some good sleep!"

Before Fuuko could fall asleep, her cellphone rang. She looked at the raccoon clock hanging above the wall. Four thirty. "For God's sake who would have called this late."

Fuuko picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice. It was Kuukai, inviting her for the fourth Urabutou Satsujin. Fuuko snapped, "Asshole! I'm trying to get some sleep here! Don't you know what time it is? I have class at eight tomorrow morning. So if you don't mind, I need some rest."

Fuuko hanged up, cold as ever. _I had enough battle for my lifetime. It's time I get a new life_.

On the other end of the line, Kuukai looked at the clock. "Jeez, I never realized that it is thirty minutes pass four. I've been so busy inviting people to join the tournament." He looked down his table. There was a paper showing a series of tournament setup with players and rules. "Well, I still have Mikagami anyways. I'll phone him tomorrow morning."

Kaoru stood up. Kurei is right. There is nothing left to do over a sight of a burning temple. If they wish to find something, they must start now.

The journey has begun… the search for the remaining Hokage. Kurei's first step towards the west marked the beginning of a long journey. Kaoru followed beside him.

Aniki… anata wa mou hitorijyanai.

_ I will forever be by your side. You will never be alone again _

Notes:

Anata wa mou hitorijyanai is a japanese phrase meaning you are no longer alone.

The Ura Hokage Mask was the one Kurei used when he entered the sealed cave. The mask with the Hokage logo un the right hand side of his face.


	3. Episode 2 Moonlight Requiem

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

"The host has been found," a faint voice whispered. "Let the hunt begin."

**War of the Ancient World**

**Episode 2 – Moonlight Requiem**

"Kurei, we are being watched."

Kurei kept his pace. He was silent, seemingly unmoved by the probable danger surrounding them. Kaoru continued his walk as well. If they are being watched by a single spy, they are fine.

For minutes the two brothers were walking. Kaoru is getting a little worried as the number of observers increase exponentially. Finally, he stopped and repeated. "Kurei, we are being watched."

"There's too many of them!"

Kurei stopped, trying to examine his surroundings.

"How many are they?"

Before Kaoru could reply, a storm of arrow showered on them. Lucky enough, they we're able to dodge pretty well. No sweat actually. If they could dodge bullets, they could dodge arrows. But their luck was about to run out.

"Kurei, we're surrounded."

More than five dozens of armed men have encircled them. "Move no more. We will shoot without mercy." One of them commanded, his face was covered with cloth. His eyes were the only visible part of his face. It was a scary image. The commander was a person built with perfect body. Not too thin but not too fat. He was more than six feet tall with fair complexion. Wearing black with a katana in both sides of his waist, he was undeniably one strong foe

_Fools. It will be an easy task killing you._ Kurei took a deep breath, saving as much air as possible for his attack. Kaoru on the other hand stood motionless. He was unarmed, but not trembling. The attackers have apparently noticed.

"Kill the smaller one first."

In a blitz, Kurei tomahawked his sheath to the crowd. He dashed like a bullet and beheaded an enemy. He moves in blazing speed. It was comparable to a chain lightning. There was a rain of arrows, as well as blood. Some attackers wield swords as well as shurikens. Without hesitation, half of them aimed at Kaoru, who apparently has nothing but his fists and feet. _When I hold no weapon, the nature is my weapon._ Kaoru took a crouch, and he leaped towards an attacker occupied tree. Before the archer could react, Kaoru's leg hit him on the neck, and he fell. _Bow and arrow. Not bad for a stolen weapon. _Kaoru was always good at archery. His Kougan-Anki's fifth form was a proof of his excellence. _I have two arrows with me. _There was again another shower of arrows aimed at him. Kaoru wasted no time. He was small but he was a ninja. He was small enough to use the trees and darkness itself to his advantage. Good thing trees are everywhere in the sixteenth century. He shoots the first arrow, one fell. But not lifeless. Kaoru silenced, and he assured himself: _The last arrow will take away the rest._

Kurei was busy in his slaughter. The attackers however, are multiplying like egg laying fish. _This is not good. At this rate, they will get the upper hand when we are exhausted._

Kaoru was still hidden in the shadows unaffected by the increasing number of attackers. _To kill a worm, you destroy the head._ The last arrow was directly pointed to the same person who commanded the attack. The target was facing the other way where Kaoru was. Apparently observing Kurei. "Is he crazy?" Kaoru thought. "His comrades are being slaughtered like minced meat and yet he seems unfazed."

_I won't make the same mistake as what happened when I shoot an arrow to Tokiya. _Kaoru was referring to his battle with Tokiya in Kurei's manor. This time, it would be perfect. Kaoru took a deep breath. And then he shoot. _I have to kill to save our lives. Forgive me._

It was perfect. A Direct hit at the heart. "I had no choice. I have to save both of us." Kaoru thought. The leader was aware of the shot and he felt the pain. As the leader stumble to the ground, something fell from his pocket.

Kaoru saw what fell. His heart pounded, as if he saw a ghost. But he is certain that he's awake and not dreaming. The leader's face is directly facing him, as if he is staring at Kaoru like a wounded animal. Breathing heavily, the leader crawled to the object that fell from his pocket. "GOOD GOD!" He shouted.

PRESENT DAY 9:12 AM, Hanabishi Residence

"Recca… Recca"

Recca was at his bed, watching TV. "Yes?"

It was Yanagi's voice. Rushing towards the stairs to Recca's room. The door is open, and as Yanagi enters, her heart was pounding. For certain, she felt that something is not right.

"What is wrong?" Recca asked jokingly.

_It's not what is wrong. Something was wrong. And something will be wrong._

"Danger! Everyone is in danger!"

Kurei was apparently starting to wear off. He feels his energy dissipating at a faster rate. But Kaoru's voice stunned him. Kurei knew where the voice came from. His eyes wouldn't assure him that Kaoru is within his visible range of sight. But his other senses would. Kurei observed, and he saw the cause of Kaoru's scream.

Kaoru was still sweating. It was cold and ghastly. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Another voice was heard. Apparently, it was not from a human. "The night is young. I will feast on these souls." The leader paused for awhile, and shouted:

"ALL YOUR BODIES WILL BE MINE!"

Kaoru observed for a few more seconds. He was not mistaken. What he just saw was not a ghost. It was a familiar sight. Something he had seen in the past. "Bakuju…" he whispered in terror.


	4. Episode 3 Dark Sight

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

"ALL YOUR BODIES WILL BE MINE!"

**War of the Ancient World**

**Episode 3 – Dark Sight**

In a breeze of noise, there was a shock… and there was silence. Kurei paused, and turned to his back. "Noroi?" he murmured.

_It couldn't be him. I was the one who gave Noroi the Bakuju. This man is perhaps the true owner of the mask._

Kurei and Kaoru were aware of what Bakuju can do. Armed only with common combat weapons, they are generally at a disadvantage. Without having a second thought, fleeing is their best bet.

In the early days of Hokage, the Bakuju was used as a medicine for the mind. Since the death of Setsuna, Kokuu devised such a madougu to contain the wicked desires of the leaders of the clan. This is to prevent any more tyranny under Setsuna's rule. The Bakuju was originally meant to destroy the evil in the mind of its user. However, little did Kokuu know that Bakuju functioned like a vacuum cleaner. While in their belief that Bakuju eliminates evil thoughts, in reality, it absorbs them into its own. Bakuju was used across all Hokage Ninjas who needed its power. Time passed, and Bakuju was filled with evil.

When Hokage was at its verge of extinction, a group of Ninjas who call themselves the Demon hunters, fled the clan, bringing along as much weapons as they could, and Bakuju is one of them. With about two hundred of them in their exodus, only half were able to make it alive. The other half were consumed by the Bakuju. Those who wished for its power are those who fell under its power. Not only did they lose their mind, they lost their body as well.

The leader of the renegade ninjas who attacked Kurei and Kaoru was one of those who have fallen. In desire for a greater body, Bakuju continued its search… and now, Kurei is its target.

"I DESIRE YOUR BODY!"

Bakuju wasted no time, and it rushed towards Kurei. Kurei was swift. He dodged Bakuju's initial attack. But without his flame, he won't be doing it for long.

Kaoru leaped to Kurei's aid. _I won't be leaving. Not without you._ With a horde of bodies scattered on the ground, swords are not too rare to find. Kaoru grabbed one of them and swings it on Bakuju. Part of Bakuju's hair was cut off, but it is still alive nonetheless.

Bakuju paused and laughed.

"Such a waste of time. Do you really think you can destroy me with such an attack?"

Kaoru stopped in his stance. He leaped back to safety with his sweat falling from his chin. It was cold, there's no denying of fear in his eyes. Kurei was silent. He stared at the madougu as how Kaoru does it. There was silence, as if both sides are waiting for the other to make the first mistake.

"Bakuju," Kurei called. "I'll stay here, but let him go." Referring to Kaoru. In surprise, Kaoru responded, "No!"

"You desire my body, am I right? Kaoru doesn't have anything to do with this, I'll stay here with you, but let him go."

Before Kaoru could speak, Bakuju interrupted. "An untimely occasion for sympathy. But since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let him go. But not until you put me on."

"Kurei! Don't do this, you don't have to give in to such a monster."

Kurei was unfazed. He grabbed Bakuju with his hands and blinked. Kaoru tried to run towards Kurei, but he was blocked by a wall of renegade ninjas.

"Kaoru, we shall meet again."

Kurei wore the mask, and he stood motionless.

"Now that you're with me, Kaoru may now go. It's time for you to do your part."

Bakuju laughed. In the first place, this was all part of his plan.

"You can go." Bakuju commanded, referring to Kaoru.

Kaoru moved back. He was outnumbered. Kurei was already one with Bakuju, and there's nothing more he can do. While fleeing doesn't suit him, there's nothing more he can do. Right now, neither he nor Kurei have the power to overcome such force. But until Bakuju completely eats up Kurei's mind, He can still bring him back. For now, he stepped back, and rushed away.

Before Kaoru fades from his sight, Bakuju laughed and commanded, "Kill him."

Present Day…

"Recca, does that thing look familiar? How is it possible? At a time like this…"

"I knew this would happen." Recca murmured.

Recca took a deep breath, and went on his feet. "I never thought I'd see IT again… "

"Recca, you're not going there are you? You already lost your dragons. There's no way you can stand against such a thing."

_If I don't do something, who else will? _

Recca left a smile and a kiss, and rushed towards the door. "I'll be back." He yelled.

Authors notes:

Sorry for the very late release. I was too busy in school that I had to stop this novel. Thank you for the comments as I really became enthusiastic in pursuing this story. Thanks

Next Access – Demon Hunters


	5. Episode 4 Demon Hunters

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

Kaoru pushed his back to a tree holding his shoulder. There was a blood stained arrow that hit him. He coughed, breathing heavily as he pulls the arrow away from his bleeding shoulder. Dropping it, and fled.

**Episode 4 – Demon Hunters**

"Someone's coming."

"Where?"

"Behind us. He's coming, really fast. We must hide."

Kaoru kept on his sprint… looking forward, he noticed two children hiding in the bush. One was short haired with large blue eye and firm lips. He was about as tall as Ganko. The other had longer hair and looked much like the former, except that he's noticeably taller. "They must be brothers," Kaoru thought in a split second. Knowing the impending danger for these children, he quickly ran towards them and grabbed their hands. Without a word, he continued running while dragging both of them with him.

"Let us go! Let us go!" cried one as he tries to wag his hand away from Kaoru, but it didn't budge. Shortly, they noticed arrows trailing them again, one of them hit the longer haired one on the toe, and he fell, wriggling in pain.

"Shit," Kaoru thought as he turns back and picks the boy up. As he lifts the boy, an arrow pierced his back. The pain rushed through his veins, and blood starts finding its way from the wounded back. He fell into one knee, weakened. He faced down, trying to recuperate from the damage. As he lifts his head, he saw the boys. They were looking at him with fear and terror. Sweating, he pulled the arrow away from his back and got on his feet… and continued running.

Shortly, they found themselves on the edifice of a nearby cave, a shelter where they could keep themselves safe for a while. "This will keep us safe for a while," he thought. Kaoru dropped to sit and laid the wounded boy on the floor. He took off his shirt and tied it on the boy's wounded leg.

As he begins to compose himself, Kaoru realized that it's past dinner.

"Stay here. I'm going to find food for us."

Shortly, Kaoru got up and went out of the cave.

"Who's that guy?"

"I don't know… but I think he's not a bad person."

"My leg still hurts… I wanna go home…"

"Me too. But I don't think we can go home like this. I don't even know the way home now."

Present day…

"You've seen it too?" asked Fuuko who seemingly was in a shuffle of tension.

"It came from the sealed cave… right?" asked Domon.

Fuuko's face was painted with peril. She bowed in agreement with her feet trembling.

"No way..."

There was a stabbing sound and a faint scream that could be heard from outside the cave. It wasn't that of Kaoru.

"Brother… I'm scared…"

The boys hugged each other, trying to keep themselves warm.

"We shouldn't have run away from home…"

Shortly, Kaoru appeared from the mouth of the cave and entered holding a bloody sword on one of his arm and his thigh on the other. Blood was dripping like a half closed faucet and stained his hand.

"You're wounded!"

"I'm ok. Go ahead and eat."

Kaoru dropped a pack of fruits he's gathered a couple of meters away from the cave.

"No you're wounded, it is still bleeding. We have to do something."

Kaoru was silent. He knew the bleeding has to stop. A few minutes ago, he was ambushed by three ninjas whom he thought was among those who were following them. One perfect swing of sword caught him off guard, cutting him open. He couldn't spare their lives. Or else, he would put his and the boy's lives in jeopardy. Kaoru returned killing three, and taking a sword with him.

"What's your name?" asked Kaoru.

"Akai," answered the wounded boy swiftly. "Thank you for saving us."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "No problem," he thought.

"My name is Raiha." Answered the other as he pull out a small silk cloth from his pocket and placed it on Kaoru. "This isn't much, but at least it could help minimize the bleeding.

_ Raiha. So you're Raiha… _

Kaoru paused for a moment, observing the boy. Come to think of it, he rather seems familiar. His face reminds him of the same face that used to shine a calm, friendly look when he was still with the Uruha. This boy is undoubtedly the same Raiha he knew back then. But why is he here? Isn't he supposed to live in the same time as Recca and the others do?

Before Kaoru could exclaim his gratitude, an arrow bullet cut their conversation as it shoots itself through the darkness of the cave. No one was hurt, but apparently, he knew what's coming to them.

"Raiha, Akai, run back. Go to the darker place of the cave so they won't see you. Hurry!"

The two boys ran in fear, leaving the half eaten food behind. Shortly, their fear was realized. They've been found. A dozen attackers thronged the mouth of the cave.

"Well well, what do we have here? Such a good place for you to die." an insulting question by one.

Kaoru was silent. He was on his feet with a sword he got earlier pointed at his predator. His eyes were sharp, staring with his eyes that tell his foes that he's ready to kill.

There was silence, and exchange of blade strikes followed.

Moments later, the mouth of the cave was like a scene of massacre. Lifeless bodies have scattered, blood all over. Before the eyes of the boys, Kaoru fell on his back, dropping his sword. He was bathed in blood, sweating, and breathing hardly and a couple of arrow bolts pierced through his body, and it opened more wounds. Standing on top of him was a heavily built man who carries a madougu as well. It shone, and what reads on it is a Chinese word "metal". It was the Tetsugan. The man struck his fist on Kaoru's stomach. Unprotected human flesh pressed by metal fist. Kaoru felt the pain surging across his body. He screamed in pain as he places both hand on his stomach, trying to sheath it from more attack.

"Hanabi… so the remnants of the Hokage are in that town." Noroi whispered to himself. "It's about time we end the history of Hokage once and for all." Kurei, or Noroi, watched closely on the Eikai Gyoku, the same madougu used by Kagehoushi, the shadow ball. "Now, shall we conquer the last stronghold of the Hokage ninja clan?" asked Noroi with a convincing voice. He stood up, and started walking away.

"Stretch his arm." Commanded the metal man. Kaoru, still feeling the numb from the pain felt his hand stretching apart, opening the black and blue abdomen that his hands used to cover. He wanted to keep them from taking his arm, but he was too weak to pull it away. Shortly, he felt himself crucified on the earth. Both his arms stretched against each other. It was until he realizes that there lands another blow from the metal arm. It was more painful, as he felt his muscles succumbing to the pain, his bones starting to crack. He screamed louder and popped blood out of his mouth.

"Am I gonna die here?" he thought, helplessly as another fist lands on him, and he coughed more blood with his scream.

"Shit. Outnumbered. If only this was a one on one fight. I could beat them no matter how many they are.

"Three… no two more shots and I'm gonna faint… I could hardly breathe at all."

Kaoru stared at the person in front of him, the metal man, laughing madly. "Too easy. Hahahaha. You're too easy." He drilled another fist, and lauged.

"This time, I'm gonna break your leg," warned the metal man as he lifts his blood-stained fist.

"My leg… hmm… in that case, I can probably withstand three more punches. Stupid body… I'm very exhausted... I should've fought them when I still had the chance. Running for hours drained most of my energy. I could hardly avoid their attacks at all."

Kaoru looked at the people around him, only three are still moving. The two pawns who holds his hand apart from each other, and the metal man, which he supposes is the leader.

"I'll probably spare your life if you would beg for it," jeered the metal man sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

Without wasting a second, the metal man drilled his fist on Kaoru's left knee. Kaoru felt his bones cracking. He screamed, and this time, it was a long scream as he kicks himself off the grip of the attackers. It was the most painful damage he endured so far in the battle. Tears started to crawl apart from his eyes.

"The next punch will land on the opposite knee."

"Brother… he's going to die…"

"But… what can we do?"

The younger was silent. He looked at his brother in the eye. And look against a bag which they carried with them.

"No way… that's…"

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update again. I have finally been freed from my busy days. So I could now start putting more attention to this fanfic. Expect faster updates now. Thanks for reading 

Next Access: Bad Blood

* * *

"**THAT'S RAIJIN!!"**


	6. Episode 5 Bad blood

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

There was a rushing surge of brilliance. In a blink of an eye, the cave that was once dark had burst forth light that consumed the darkness. A brief look at literature across history shows a fitting semblance. When everything is in its darkest, light comes at the last brink to consume the darkness. There was an explosion, and a deafening silence.

**Episode 5 – Bad Blood**

"Where am i?"

There was silence.

"Anyone there?"

Silence.

Kaoru opened his eyes. The pain in his abdomen was gone. His broken leg healed. _How long have I been asleep?_ He rose from his bed, folded the blanket, and stepped out. _A cottage in the forest? Something tells me I've been here before. _ As Kaoru surveyed the area, he could hear things moving from a room not far away. Almost instinctively, he speed up the pace. Walking towards the room where the sound was coming from. As he was about to pull the door open, the person from inside was quick to sense his presence, and the door was opened before Kaoru could touch it.

"Welcome to my house. I am Miyu."

"Kaoru Koganei. Thank you for bringing me into your house. Were you the one who healed my injuries."

Miyu nodded. It was rare for them to have visitors. Having settled in the middle of the forest, none of their friends actually braved the road to their house. Her husband shared a common interest in the tranquility of the forest. No rooster crows at daybreak. It was instead the chirp of the birds that gives them the wakeup call.

"My husband and I saw a flash of light inside the cave." Miyu pointed eastward, her finger almost stretching out of the window. "There were several flashes. The night looked like day each time it happened. My husband went in to investigate, and when he returned, he brought the two of you back home, unconscious."

_Two? There were three of us in there. _"Did you just said two?"

Again, Miyu nodded. "There were several dead bodies inside the cave. Only the two of you were breathing. The other one is still unconscious. I'm nursing both of you for a day. It's a good thing you've recovered in a short time." Miyu signaled Kaoru to come into the room. As Kaoru glances on the other person she's been nursing, he was looking at someone familiar. _Raiha. _

"There were three of us ma'am." Kaoru spoke in a soft but audible voice. "Do you know what happened to the other child about a year younger than him?"

Miyu gave him a saddened look. "I'm afraid, he's the one my husband buried not far from here."

_No… Akai… I should've left them in the cave._

There was a brief moment of silence. Kaoru was letting the pain sink in. Miyu broke the long pause as she grabs an orb and moves next to Raiha. On the orb was engraved a chinese word for voice. "Kotodama." Kaoru have seen one of those before. When he was still training under Kurei, he used to spar with Aki, and she would use Kotodama to conjure illusions. He always saw Kotodama as a tool for battle, a means to strike people down with the power of command. Today, it's the first time he sees it for medical purposes. "Sorry for breaking out conversations. The healing had to be made every half an hour."

The Kotodama was traditionally available widely in the days of the Hokage. Of the madougus, it was the most popular for families. Kotodama used to serve as an alternative solution to healing. _Mind over matter._ Unleashing its power, the beholder can conjure illusions that looked like reality. The full potential however, lies in the fact that the body responds to healing commands like a baby in need of milk. Illusions can become reality when the mind transcends it. When dealing with grave sickness or accident, people used Kotodama as the last resort. People in those days had notion of batteries. The more you use the device, the more the batteries drain. Of course, Kotodama is not battery operated, nor does it power wane over time. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. It can only be transformed from one form to another. The Law of Conservation of Energy. Aki's possession of it is proof that its power can outlast even the oldest man. When ignorance is mixed with practicality, false beliefs are thus commonly accepted.

Kaoru didn't respond, yet he heard everything. _Kotodama for healing. Akai is dead. Kurei in Bakuju._ Things are getting complicated.

"How would I explain this to Raiha?" Kaoru murmured. Guilt still affixed in his mind.

"Kaoru. Could you tell me what happened in that cave?"

Present Day…

"A monstrosity is coming out of the sealed cave?"

Mikagami looked bewildered. Apparently, he was the last one to know the news. As the Team Hokage gathered around his doorsteps, there was apparently a sense of urgency rising every moment. For months, everything had been normal. The chaos that once raged from within the cave is supposed to be only a fragment of their memories. Today, these memories have been coming back. There's something brewing… and before the danger becomes full fledged, somebody has to stop it. Yet the biggest wall they need to climb, is not the location of the cave. It's how they could subdue the threat without their madougus.

Miyu nodded as Kaoru narrated the story. He still felt uneasy despite the warmth of the lady who saved his life. So much things has happened in a day. It was a nightmare he wished was not part of reality. In a short span of time, he lost two people whom he had developed friendship with. He knows not Kurei's location… and Akai, whom he tried to save, had lost his life.

"I'm sorry for the other boy. When my husband saw him, he was wearing a madougu that looked like a horned lion with its tail buried into the boy's heart. When the madougu was removed, it was too late. His life was already sucked out. He definitely didn't die from any wound. He died of excessive energy loss." For the first time, Kaoru's face turned from sorrow to shock. _A horned madougu that looked like a lion with its tail piercing the heart? _The description fits perfectly with the very same madougu Raiha possessed four hundred years hence. But how does a madougu that dangerous could be in the possession of two boys who doesn't even know how to wield a sword? Things just don't add up.

_These kids… they saved my life… at the expense of theirs._

Kaoru was now feeling the same pain Kurei had been carrying. Like Kurei, he was unable to protect the people dear to him. Kurenai was murdered and Kurei had not been able to stop it. Today, while the circumstances are different, the situation is similar.

"Miss Miyu," Kaoru started. "I don't know how I could face Raiha. Not without his brother's life. I was responsible for his death."

"Kaoru, there's more to life than to let yourself be consumed with-"

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything." Kaoru interrupted. With that, he rushed off the house. sprinting as fast as he can, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he runs away, he was right that the house is familiar. "Tatesako residence." It was the same place where he kidnapped Yanagi from Recca. _How nostalgic. _Now, in the very same house, he figured that he shared not only the pain Kurei had. It was also that of Recca's.

Raiha would hate me enough that he would never want to see me again.

As Kaoru disappeared from the house, Miyu opened a large rectangular box. inside it, was something that Kaoru was more familiar with than anything else. For certain, this won't be the last time they'll meet. As Miyu grabs the object from within the box, a golden hilt reveals itself… and then, an orb with the chinese word Gold engraved.

**Kougan Anki.**

End of Episode 5.

Author's note: Sorry. it took me so long to write the next installment. Now that i've got plenty of free time, the updates would be much more frequent. Please keep on checking back.


	7. Episode 6 Seeing Beyond the Present Life

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

The universe had existed for billions of years. Humankind existed for thousands of years. Quite fitting for the Biblical and Koranic teachings about the end times. _The End is Near._ In human chronology, the end seems so distant. Yet when the age of the universe comes to play, it changes the whole picture. Perhaps, just perhaps, the end won't be a billion years hence.

A man is but a vapor. He lives, he dies, and for the less fortunate, they are forgotten. Memories play important roles in a man's life. God endowed us the gift to remember, such that one is able to distinguish good from bad based on experience. Mankind's memory has been vital in putting together the beads of wisdom since creation till present. "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these." A thousand and five hundred years ago before Kaoru's time, Jesus spoke these words. "He's gone…" Kaoru wept as he sat back alone in the house he and Kurei stayed when they returned back to the ancient world. True, Akai is gone. But a question thus follow. "Gone where?"

It's been days since he ran away from Tatesako's residence. Kaoru felt alone. He was alone. As he glances on his wrists, it reminded him of the very same thing he did four years ago. _The scars never faded. _In an attempt to take his own life, Kaoru flipped open a razor. "What really, is there in life, that man seeks to live?" King Solomon had the same experience in his literature on _Ecclesiastes_. When Jack Higgins was asked about one important lesson he learned, he said "when you reach the top, there's nothing there." Life ends in a plateau for many who does not know. Many miss out on something commonly known as _eternity_.

**Episode 6 – Seeing Beyond the Present Life**

The thoughts of people he cared for begins to flow through his mind. Team Hokage, Kurei, Akai… Raiha… Yanagi…

"I lost everyone dear to me…" _Again_. When Kaoru attempted suicide four years ago, it was an aftermath from a car accident he had with his parents. When the car his father was driving lost control, they found themselves ramming the car against the safety barrier. Below them was a river. Soon, they were falling into their deaths. Kaoru has always feared water because it was the same thing that has taken his parents' life. As the three of them struggled to stay alive, his parents made sure that he was the first to be safe. In a wild gush of water, it was difficult to push even a child up to the dry area for safety. When one sees urgency however, the human body pumps up more energy that it normally does. People who panics are normally stronger, especially when they have someone to protect, more so, a life to save. All these is driven by a felt emotion. That which we call love.

His parents struggled to push him up the raging waters. When they finally did. It was an exchange Kaoru was unhappy about. Completely exhausted, his parents were unable to save themselves. He watched as his parents were carried away by the torrents. Days passed. he was hungry, cold, and alone. He looked at the rosary his parents had given him. It was the same rosary he always wore in his time in Uruha. "What kind of God are you? My mom told me that You can do anything. Nothing is too difficult for You. Why did you not save them when you should?" Kaoru was angry. At ten, he sees life as many sees it. Where is God when you're in pain? There was no answer. The rosary was but a piece of cross linked with beads. The God he's looking for is not confined in beads and necklaces. The God he's looking for is far greater than rosaries. He's looking for God, at the wrong place.

Seeing complete meaninglessness, he drew out a razor. "I called for help, and God was silent." he thought. "today, my life ends here." The sharp edge of the blade began piercing his wrists. He was afraid and cold. Before he could completely take his own life, he felt a slap on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Kurei's voice. Kaoru looked up. Too young to understand it all, his shock overrode his grief. It was his first brush with death. He was looking for God. Unknowingly, the God he's looking for was already working in the background. God is seldom early. But He's never late.

Tonight, there's no Kurei to stop him from taking his life. Sometimes, when one is in his deepest sorrow, they fall on their knees. Almost ironic, it is also the perfect position for prayer. "God, if you do exist, take me out of this mess. I don't know what to do anymore."

In the first century, a man named Paul penned these words: "The creation was subjected to frustration, not by its own choice, but by the will of the one who subjected it, in hope that the creation itself will be liberated from its bondage to decay and brought into the freedom and glory of the children of God." The world was indeed created broken so that man will long for more. When one sees chaos, there is a natural preference for order, and man long for it. Paul's writing reveals an interesting feature of the creation. It's broken, so that when man begins to look for something greater, God offers it on a silver platter. The afterlife can be a fantastic one… but only if one decides to hold on to the One who can take them there. If mankind needed repair, God would send a mechanic. If mankind needed power, God would send slaves. No. Mankind needed help, and so He sent a Savior.

_Before you take your life. Consider first what else you can do in this life. The things you want, may not always be the things you need._

Kaoru fell dead silent in his knees. Prayers sometimes opens insights that provides clues for the next step. Help is seldom early, but never late. Kaoru's thoughts of ending his life has instead been replaced of a need. Kurei has to be saved… and Raiha had to be informed of Raijin's power. His first priority, was to save the one he knows where to find. But not until he first find the seal. Raijin is a monster that has to be locked in a cage. Yet in reality, it's not a cage he needs, but a madougu strong enough to subdue it. Fuujin was in fact the top choice. Kaoru remembered the present day Raiha showed him both Fuujin and Raijin in Kurei's manor. "For years, I have kept them together so that the true power of this madougu may not fall into the wrong hands." Kaoru wondered how Raiha found Fuujin. It was a task he was about to find an answer to.

Kaoru figured that he still wore the same garment that Miyu clothed him with in his recovery. He had to return it. The timing was perfect. he was home, and he had the outfit he was most comfortable with. Elephant shorts, T-shirt, and rubber shoes. He really wished he had bought more. These outfits are not too popular in ancient japan. Asians are practically great with fashion. It was the influence of the west that converted their traditional clothes to cheaper alternative we know of today. Few still wear dobokus - the popular garment of ancient Japan. Yet, for Kaoru's wear at that time, he was anti-social.

Before Kaoru could leave the house, he felt a presence. _Danger!_ Kaoru looked to his left. The door! It would take him three seconds to reach it. _Too long! _Right. A window. He jumped out of the tiny opening and sprinted away from the house. Half a second later, the house combusted into flames. "You can run, but you can't hide." It was a familiar voice. Bakuju.

_Kurei could use his flames?_

Kaoru kept his eyes fixed at Kurei, who was still wearing the mask. No. it wasn't a flame he conjured. It's a flame from Nisebi - the Fake Flame madougu. Kurei was adept with throwing flames. A perfect choice for Bakuju to complement its control. Behind Kurei, two masked women appeared. "Why does one always have to turn things into a numbers game?" Kaoru wondered. He was without weapon. Everything was ablaze from the house behind him. All he had was his body. As he observed his attackers, escaping isn't quite a good choice. One had an Idaten, the boots that made one run extremely fast. Running away would be futile. One had Fukyu Waon. _I wouldn't be surprised if the one who had Idaten would also have Yamabiko._ He'd seen this combo before. Neon and Miki, when they fight together, are almost unstoppable. Fukyu Waon turns music to projectiles. And should it miss, the Yamabiko makes sure that the second attempt won't.

His attacker made her first move. Fukyu Waon immediately launches an array of projectiles aimed at him. Kaoru dodged. Without the Kougan Anki, he is almost twice faster. The Kougan Anki weighted about ten kilograms. With it, he moves fast. Without it, he's even faster. As Kaoru prepared to defend from Yamabiko, he was stunned for a moment. "This is crazy. the one with Idaten, she doesn't have Yamabiko. Yet she's running to the direction of the projectile?" It looked like his thoughts lasted for minutes, but it took only seconds for him to realize that he's in a greater threat that he would've imagined. "Kurei never launched a flame as fast as what he just did moments ago. The other attacker will be bouncing off the sound without Yamabiko. There is only one other madougu that could do the bouncing. The fire and sound traveled airborne. If the fire picks up speed, its because the air pushed it… and if the air was bent, so does the sound. "You've got to be kidding me."

The other attacker pulled her long sleeve to reveal a madougu hidden beneath it. Fuujin. At a wave of her hand, a huge gust of wind blew into Kaoru's direction. He never saw what was coming. Kaoru put both his arms before him in a cross gesture, protecting his body from harm. With him still in midair from dodging Fukyu Waon, it would be impossible for him to make another dodge from the incoming attack.

There was a blast… and he was blown away. There was another shot, and Kaoru dropped back first to the ground. What he was facing was a greater combination of madougu. In an instant, there were eight cyclones around him. And each time Fukyu Waon releases an attack, it added to the projectiles flying around the battlefield. Unlike Yamabiko which can only deflect once, the wind simply passes the projectile from one to the other. It was a game of dodgeball, except that the game ends differently. In dodgeball, it ends when all the dodgers are hit. Here, it ends when the dodger dies.

Present day…

"We should call the cops." Domon suggested.

"No we can't. We can't risk losing innocent lives." Recca responded.

_Are we not innocent? We're risking our lives for God's sake. _ Tokiya was as confused as the rest. _Think! _

"Three days."

Everyone's commotion was broken by Fuuko.

"Three days. After that, IT will come back.

Kaoru was sent flying another time. and as he lands on his back, he was motionless. Kurei unsheathed a dagger. "How uneventful. It would've been more exciting if you had something you can defend yourself with." The three of them went close to Kaoru as he lays on the ground. "One down, four to go." Kurei swings his hand downwards, the dagger pointed to the heart. There was a brief silence, and then, a sudden gush of blood.

End of Episode 6.

Author's note: Sit on tight. More exciting chapters to come. I am motivated to finish the fiction :) Please Rate and Review


	8. Episode 7 Crisis

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

Kurei drilled the dagger down, and there was a gush of blood.

There was an old proverb that said, "when you find honey, eat just enough. Too much of it, and you will vomit." There are many things in life that are sweet in moderation but counter beneficial in excess. Confidence is one of them. When one is persuaded to believe a false defeat, few live to tell the tales. Kaoru allowed himself to be hit by the projectiles to lure his attackers to believing that they've done enough damage to subdue him. It was a bait all along. When the threesome approached Kaoru, they sprang the trap, and the stage was set for the counterattack. If he had no weapon to use, his adversary will be his weapon.

Kaoru quickly grabbed the legs of the one with Idaten who was standing above his head. In blinding speed, he flipped his feet and entangled it between his attacker's neck to bend her body down. In the nick of time, Kaoru was able to position her head directly on the direction of Kurei's knife. With her head exposed, the dagger was driven towards the skull… and there was silence. She didn't have time to scream. The death was immediate, and before anyone could react, the lifeless head gushed out blood in abundance.

**Episode 7 – Crisis**

Kaoru backflipped, now standing with his feet. His attackers are still in shock. _Friendly fire_. Kaoru however, was in no mood to rejoice. He's more bothered than focused. Something doesn't seem right. His pursuers were able to trace his whereabouts. On his way home, he was sure that he felt no danger on the way. He was confident that his senses wouldn't lie to him. After the incident in the cave, he made sure there won't be any repeat of it. Yet today, his assurance was broken.

"Tell me, how did you find me?"

His answer was not that of words, but that of music. He dodged another bolt from Fukyu Waon. This time, it won't be reflected, and the tables are beginning to turn. There was another bolt which Kaoru easily avoided.

"How did you find me?" Kaoru repeated.

No answer.

Kaoru knew that understanding the rational behind this is crucial. If he had been followed, it would consequently endanger Miyu and Raiha. Kaoru is a huge fan of puzzles. This time however, he's not in the mood to play. If his attacker would not speak a word, he will have to force it out. Dodging the next attack, he jumped unto his attackers shoulder. His feet quickly entangling the head as he did with the other. This time, he was sitting on the shoulder with hands ready to break the neck. "I will ask you one last time." Kaoru threatened. "How did you find me?"

His attacker is now gripped in fear. If she answers, Kurei will kill her. If she keeps her mouth shut, Kaoru will kill her. If she takes too long to make a decision, she'll be dead as well. In an instant, she knew that she is cornered. Regardless of the option, she'll not leave the battleground with breath in her mouth. Her eyes looked at Kurei, almost appealing for help.

In a rare glimpse of grace, Kurei drew something out from his pocket. Kaoru was watching intently. As the object was revealed, it was a familiar device. Eikai Gyoku. Kaoru now has more reason to be concerned. If he was followed, the enemy will likely be gathered in one place. But with Eikai Gyoku, everyone connected to him would be in simultaneous danger.

"I assume, you have something better to do than to break my servant's neck." Kurei bargained.

Kaoru understood the signal. Immediately, he released his hostage, and sprinted away. His gut feeling was right. Raiha and Miyu are in danger.

As Kurei watched Kaoru disappearing from the horizon, he had his attention somewhere else. When Nobunaga invaded the Hokage village, Ouka was firm in his edict that no madougus are to be used. In fear that they would fall into the wrong hands, they opted to fight with weapons forged only with steel and fire. It was apparently a mistake. In a night, those who once occupied the village now occupied their shallow graves. Some however, in fear of the invading party, slipped away into a village called Hanabi. It too, must be burned down. Not by Kurei's will, but by someone of a higher power.

As he and the assassin walks away, the assassin looked back to her teammate. Apparently, she had not just lost her life.

"Sir, " the assassin called, "the orb on Fuujin is missing."

In Team Hokage, Kaoru was the one gifted with exceptional combat skills. Among the five, he was the only one who wields a madougu that loses its efficiency as the distance between the combatants increase. It is thus, necessary for him to sharpen his reflexes more than any others would. Sharpening of reflexes is proportional to speed. And with hands that could transform Kougan Anki from one form to another in less than a second, they are obviously fast enough for snatching.

Kaoru was running as fast as he can. He was careless enough that one would lose his life. "How could so many things go wrong in a short span of time?" This was however, a small part of a larger picture. The skirmishes he had been involved in is a figment of a bigger event that is about to come to its fulfillment. Behind the ambushes was a hand controlling them as chess pieces on the board. What it is, he had yet to know. It was after all, a part of a plan.

Kaoru was quickly losing his sense of time. He's been running for about an hour, but it almost seemed like eternity to him. When one is wary of time, it seems to move too fast. When one hopes it'd be faster, Time seems to crawl. The moon was shining down upon him almost mockingly. All this running is draining his energy. His only prayer is that he is not too exhausted to protect his friends.

As he was running, his mind was preoocupied with Kurei's words. "Just before Kurei attempted to stab me, he said, 'one down, four to go.' What in the world does he mean by that?"

Miyu crashed to the ground and the Kougan Anki flew away from her grips. She struggled to get on her feet, but her body stopped her. "Get up… She murmured. As her attacker walks towards her, the least she can do was to crawl away, attempting to prolong the inevitable.

When Miyu took out the Kougan Anki from the box, she herself is already aware of the imminent danger she's in. Her husband was supposed to get things cleaned in the cave. Yet, he never returned. Before her husband left, he gave Miyu a warning. "The time is near when the second prophecy will be fulfilled." Miyu was speechless. It was a prophecy she refused to believe.

She remembered the day when the Hokage elders herded the entire clan together. "My dear people," began the keynote speaker. "we apologize for the emergency meeting at this time in the night." Miyu looked around as the people murmured. As the commotion grew louder, the chief elder raised his hand, silencing the crowd. "it was written in the ancient scrolls that there will come a day when the entire clan of Hokage will be wiped out from the face of the earth."

There was pin drop silence.

"The text prophesied that before such event will come to pass, wars will be more frequent. Of that period, there will be shedding of blood for the sake of power. Hatred will rise and distrust will flourish in this land. Many of you, in an attempt to save their lives, will flee. Yet their sanctuary will betray them."

The elder had everyone's attention. He let the silence stay for awhile, attempting to let the message sink in. Ouka was with the crowd. Seeing the opportunity for questions, he raised his hand, "Elder, when will all these begin?"

The elder looked at Ouka with seriousness in his eyes. He cleared his throat and answered, "When the seventh flame dragon appears." The silence was broken. People began discussing things among themselves. One shouted, "Kokuu died twelve years ago. We're still alive today. You've lost your mind!" Another yelled, "What kind of joke is this? Gathering us in the middle of the night for a failed prophecy?" There was evidently a growing unrest amongst the crowd. The elder, sensing that things are now beyond his control, shoot his eyes at Ouka. Ouka knew immediately that the old man is appealing for help to calm the crowd, to which Ouka prompty responded. From the top of his lungs, he outdid the noise. "SILENCE!"

The crowd was shaken. Everyone was now staring at Ouka. With the crowd settled, Ouka looked at the elder and asked, in a voice audible to everyone, "is there anything else we need to know?" The elder took a deep breath and said, "when the seventh flame dragon appears, there will be one hundred and fifty full moons. After that night, the entire village will be wiped out. On the next full moon, those that remain will be slaughtered." The elder paused, surveying the crowd. "Tonight, is the one hundred and forty ninth full moon."

Miyu looked at her husband, who stared back at her. "You don't believe it don't you?" she spoke, in a small but audible voice. Her husband simply looked back. Face now filled with sorrow. There was no answer… and she's brought back to the reality she's in. Helpless. Broken. Fearful.

In two days, the next full moon will light the night sky.

Her attacker held her by the neck and began to raise her above her feet. She could feel the fingers crushing her throat. "Why are you doing this?" Miyu asked, her voice showing signs of agony. The mouth of his attacker moved. Uttering familiar words. As he finished his sentence, Miyu's eyes grew wide.

Raiha was hiding under his blanket. Miyu told him not to make any sounds regardless of what happens. He too, was gripped in fear. He was trying not to move, but his trembling limbs are not cooperating.

Miyu felt her entire body caving in. Her entire body was ravaged by the powerful arms of her foe. She took one last look at the madougu. _Oni._ After taking in three hits, the wielder transforms into a monstrosity. The attacker raised his other fist, preparing his final attack to end the battle. Before he could land another blow on Miyu, a kick suddenly hit him in the face. His clutch on Miyu was released. As he staggered a few steps back, an elbow struck his midsection followed by another kick to the chin.

Kaoru has arrived.

End of Episode 7.

Author's note: Please drop a review. :)


	9. Episode 8 Moral Choices

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

In the few moments that the assassin staggered, Kaoru carried Miyu away from danger. _No time for pleasantries. _Kaoru quickly returned next to the attacker. They stared at each other, sizing up the skills the other carries. There was a long pause… and another clash.

**Episode 8 – Moral Choices**

The attacker made his first move, driving his fist towards Kaoru. The Oni is vital in enhancing one's hand to hand combat capabilities. Without it activated, the bearer is nothing more than a human being. Any unsuspecting foe careless enough to hit the bearer thrice is up for a surprise. There are many instances where wounded animals are the most dangerous. When Oni transforms a man to a demon, the overall physical capabilities are multiplied exponentially. Kaoru quickly avoided the attack and unleashed a counter attack of his own. Gripping the now stretched arm of his foe, Kaoru used it as a leverage to land another kick to the face. As soon as his kick hits, he used it as another leverage to pull himself away. Jumping back on his feet, he surveyed the damage.

"He doesn't look like he's hurt at all."

In the third Urabutou Satsujin, Kaoru remembered being among the crowd watching the match between Recca and Kukkai. When Kukkai turned into the demon, he quickly dismantled Recca. If Kukkai really wanted to win back then, Recca would've been torn to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Kaoru suddenly felt the wind change behind him. _He's fast!_ His attacker's arm sliced horizontally from the back, targeting the soft muscles of the neck. Instinctively, Kaoru ducked. Would he be a split second late, the battle would've been over. Kaoru sends his feet unto the chin the second time, again using the force of the kick to push himself back. "Distance is the key. If I get hit even once, I'm in trouble._"_

Miyu was still clenching her throat. With the crushing hands of the enemy, she nurses on what's left of her damaged neck. Every moment that passes added upkeep to her breathing. As she gasped for air, she could hear the battle rage between Kaoru and the enemy. Kaoru continued to land blows, all of which appears to have little effect. "At this rate, he's just waiting for me to exhaust myself." _Think. _

Kurei found himself walking away from a great assembly. As he clutched the Eikai Gyoku, a shadowy image of a city was emanating from the ball. He had just attended the final meeting of the army he is serving under. "Two days…" he murmured, now holding the madougu close to her face. "In two days, the Hokage will fight for their last stand." Kurei now understands that what comes ahead will be an all out war. The fall of Hokage village was half of the story. The other half, he has yet to participate. As he takes his time walking along the halls of their stronghold, he studied the soldiers spending the night in the quadrangle. it was beyond his mathematical capability to count. "An entire army against a small village?" Kurei couldn't help to nod his head. "When Nobunaga destroyed the Hokage village, he had an army about this size."

Kurei paused for a while. Inhaling deeply, and whispered, "this is overkill."

Kaoru staggered on his feet, now clutching his shoulder. He can feel himself beginning to slow down as exhaustion creeps in. Kaoru attempted to avoid a fist thrown unto him. Unable to dodge it completely, he used his shoulder as a shield. As Miyu still struggled from her crushed throat, she knew for a fact that the tables are favoring the enemy. She moved her head around, looking for the Kougan Anki she dropped. Apparently, Kaoru hadn't notice the weapon. The tall blades of grass obstructed the view, and with his face permanently screwed to look above because of height difference, that which could have summarized the battle remains hidden. It wasn't long before the weapon and the eye connected. Miyu crawled towards the Adamantine Blade. "Hang in there, Kaoru."

The battle grows more intense. Kaoru who was once on the offensive has slowed down considerably. The attacker is fully aware of the fatigue and is using it as a leverage. He slammed both his feet to the ground, causing rocks to fly out from the epicenter. Smoke begins to build. Kaoru was momentarily stunned by the size of the impact. Almost instinctively, he used both arms to cover the gathering dust. It was however, an opening that his attacker was hoping for. From the clouded smokescreen, a hand emerged, grabbing Kaoru's right arm and pulling him into the fog.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "No…"

His attacker answered with a huge grin in his face. "Now it's my turn to return the favor of your blows."

From the chaos, Miyu could hear several body shots echoing from within the still foggy wreck. Her hand now in range of the abandoned blade.

Kaoru crashed to the ground, face first, breathing heavily after a beating. He struggled to get up as he pushed himself from the ground. For a moment, he coughed a mouthful of blood. Flashbacks from Recca's fight with Kukkai began flowing through his mind.

Recca was bloodied. His body is devastated with the beating. Still, Recca found a way to stand on his feet, refusing to accept defeat. Kaoru recalled Recca releasing Homura to turn the tides. With one shot, that which seemed hopeless was reversed. Kaoru realized that his position is nowhere near Recca's. Recca has untapped powers. He is had nothing but a normal human body. _Is there no way for me to stop this guy?_

"So that's about it." Mocked the attacker. He grabbed Kaoru and wrapped his arms around him. A bear hug. "All your efforts to save those important to you will come to a close tonight." The attacker tightened the grip, and Kaoru screamed in pain.

Present day…

2:13 AM. "THAT dream again…" Raiha turned on the lights. He looked pale and was sweating. "What on earth is happening?" Neon was laying on the other side of the bed. Raiha had never told Neon about his weird dreams lately. Yet he knows there was something that is upsetting the balance of the world. Raiha took his sword and teleported away.

Kaoru is beginning to lose his breath. Still in the grips of the brute, his small body is racked in pain. Numbness begins to creep in. In a short while, he knows he'll pass out.

From behind, Miyu speared the Kougan Anki to the back of the attacker. For the first time, he felt pain. Blood begins to dash down his injured back. He dropped Kaoru to the ground and like a wounded animal, rampaged to where Miyu was struggling to keep herself standing. Kaoru was half conscious. His body was still numb to the pain, and he could hardly move. At the very least, he could only stare. As he looked at the monster turning away, he saw the blade still pierced into the wounded back.

_Kougan Anki! _

Kaoru struggled to get up. His will was strong, yet his body resigns. _Come on… get up! _The distance was closing in. Miyu is in danger and Kaoru didn't have much time. In moments where seconds are crucial, these are the times men wished time was on their side.

"I won't make it…" Kaoru thought in his mind as he pushes himself up with all that's left of his strength. "Noooooooo!" Kaoru shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to lure the animal away from Miyu.

No response. The attacker was keen on taking a life. Miyu would be the first. Miyu was motionless, waiting for the end to draw itself close. Poised to strike, the attacker had his fist aimed at Miyu's face. One shot, and it would crush her skull. "DIE!"

From inside the house, a sudden flash of lightning came forth. It was aimed at the attacker. Just before his fist lands on Miyu's face, the bolts of lightning blew him away. There was a massive crash. Everyone's eyes are now fixed at the source of the attack.

Raiha had the Raijin on his right hand.

"What power…" Kaoru looked at Raiha in utter surprise. He was now had one knee up and the other bent. His body beginning to recover from the numbness. "For a kid that young… no wonder he was the strongest of the Jyushinshuu."

For the first time in his life, Kaoru had seen Raijin in action. No wonder why it would take a Fuujin to seal it. Such destructive force can only be subdued by something that equals its power.

From the cloud of dust that remains, the attacker was back on his feet. His eyes now on Raiha. "How dare you shoot me!" He rampaged with all his strength to Raiha.

Kaoru is watching closely. If he could marshal the last strength of his body, he could grab the Kougan Anki. The battle can still be salvaged. At the moment the attacker went past him and runs towards Raiha, Kaoru quickly jumped to the back of the attacker. With accuracy, he caught the handle of the adamantine blade.

The attacker paused. Realizing the danger he's in. He reached both arms to his back to remove the blade.

Too late.

His vision begins to blur. Blood. Abundant blood. His head is now detached. Kill or be killed. At a time when danger is what governs time, man fights for his life. 0.4 seconds is all that Kaoru needed to transform the Kougan Anki to the third form - Kyoku. With speed, he had to cut off the head. There are no more second chances. Should he fail, everyone else will die.

Kaoru released his grip from the blade. His body now completely wasted. "It's over." He thought. He dropped to the ground face up and closed his eyes. _Rest… how much I long for it._

Killing is seen as wrong by many. Yet in truth, there are certain conditions where killing is a necessary recipe for the greater good. Some wars are established to orchestrate the killings. Others are made to stop it. Some lives have to be released from this world to stop further damages. That is why when government officials declare war on terrorism, they are in effect, spearheading a battle - conscious that some lives will be lost. Yet it is through these losses that the safety of the greater masses can be ensured. Man makes moral choices every day. Some of them are not popular, yet they had to be made. In a similar manner, God's Son had to die for the salvation of all men. Each man all make moral choices everyday. To save a life, there are instances where someone else has to pay with his.

3:46 A.M. Present Day

Raiha was standing at the abandoned city of SODOM. In a rare occasion of stress and panic, Raiha had his hands on his head. "Master Kurei… you've made a terrible, terrible mistake."

End of Episode 8.

Author's note: Please drop a review. Merry Christmas. :)


	10. Episode 9 The Gathering Storm

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

"Master, Get up."

_A voice?_

"Master, Get up!" the voice repeated.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raijin. The Thunder God."

Raiha had a blanket covering his entire body. Still trembling, he hears the sound of the battle going on outside. But the distraction of another voice echoing within the room has gripped him. As he slowly unseals himself from the cover, he saw a hairy figure that looked like a horned lion.

"Put that black device on." Commanded the madougu. "Your attacker is too proud of himself. I will put him in his place." Raiha was unsure of what's going on. A few minutes ago, he was obeying Miyu. Yet as what seems to be the current situation, obeying Raijin seems a more inviting idea. He clamped the madougu on his right arm.

"Aim your fist to the big guy, and I'll do the rest." guided Raijin as Raiha steps to the front door with his body still quivering in fear.

Kaoru was down. Miyu is in danger. The sight Raiha saw was a shipwreck. His decision to obey Raijin was after all, a better choice. Raiha quickly aimed his shaking arm to the attacker who was rushing with all his might to Miyu.

"You inferior being. The soil from which you stand will be your grave." Raijin murmured as bolts of lightning began flashing from the madougu.

"Rolling Thunder!"

The attacker was thrown off a few meters. He didn't know what hit him, but he knew where it came from - the house. As he gets up, he saw the tiny figure of Raiha, who now, is frozen in fear. _The guy's still standing after being struck by lightning._

Before the attacker could reach Raiha however, the battle was over. In a rare occasion, the three of them each had a role to play. Miyu was vital in saving Kaoru's and Raiha's life. Raiha plays a key role in saving both his friend's life. Kaoru also, was in the same position. When men are in the brink of death, working together can yield outstanding results. Relationships are important as they catapult man's capacity to heights they could in no way reach on their own.

**Episode 9 – The Gathering Storm**

8:17 A.M., the next day…

Kaoru opened his eyes. "Sunlight…" As he composed himself, the recent chain of events have not left his thoughts. "I have stained my hands with blood of both allies and foes. If there is a God, will He understand that the shedding of blood is not something I like, but an option that I could in no way reject?"

At about the same time, Raiha also woke up. It was a long, insane night before they all went to sleep. They all knew that the struggle is far from over. Miyu was already awake prior, finishing their breakfast with slices of fruits. Just last night, she was busy healing with the Kotodama. A very useful treasure indeed, and in recent chain of events, has been often used.

As the threesome sat together for the meal, Miyu's eyes was fastened at Kaoru. Sensing the unease, Kaoru broke the silence, "thanks for healing me a second time." He smiled and nodded, yet Miyu wasn't quite attentive to what he said. "Is something wrong?" asked Raiha, who was also bothered.

"Kaoru, you're not from this time, are you?"

Raiha was shocked with the question. _Not from this time? What does she mean by saying that Kaoru is not from this time?_

"You came here from the future… and you came with someone else. A bloodthirsty madman whose mind is fixed on revenge."

"Shut up!" Kaoru's mood is now changing. The initial shock of Miyu's discovery was shadowed by her description of Kurei.

"The man who came with you, did he not stain his hands with the blood of those he despise? To come to the past to kill those who were already dead in your time. Is that not a mind of a madman?"

Kaoru stood up and lunges at Miyu with his fist aimed at Miyu's face. Raiha quickly put himself between the heated party and with his body weight, is pushing Kaoru back. His eyes are beginning to well up. Last night was already a night he wished he never had. Today, he's certainly not up to what he was seeing.

"Don't you dare badmouth my brother."

"How ungrateful of you. Moments ago, you were thanking me for healing your wounds. Now you wanted to hit me. Is that a way to respond to the woman who saved your life twice?"

Kaoru was silent. He was no longer in an aggressive posture. Miyu's words registered.

"Get out of my house. Take Raiha with you and leave."

Raiha's tears are now rolling down his cheeks. "Why?" he uttered in a now broken voice. "Why are you doing this, miss Miyu?"

Without removing her eyes from Kaoru, she replied, "The one who came here with Kaoru was the man who killed my husband."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. _Impossible!_ Raiha's sorrow is also marred with shock. _How could Miyu know about Kurei? Was it the guy from yesterday?_

"Leave. Take your things and leave. Do not make me repeat myself."

Kaoru's fiery eyes are now replaced with sorrow. How could Kurei kill an innocent man? He stepped out of the house with Raiha carrying a bagful of belongings with him. As they both prepare to leave the vicinity, Kaoru took a last glance of his former friend. "Thank you." He whispered but in a sound audible to the supposed listener.

His house in ashes and the other person who provided him shelter has now closed the doors, he and Raiha needed a place to stay. They were homeless.

The two spent the next few hours walking away from Miyu's house. Both still couldn't believe what has transpired, they each realized that they never spoke a word to the other since they were ejected from the house. In an attempt to break the silence, Kaoru looked at the younger fellow as they walked. "Raiha," Kaoru asked, "why are you away from home? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"They told us to flee our home."

"Flee? Why?"

"Because our city will soon be overran by evil people."

_Overran? The Hokage village should've already been destroyed before we arrived at this era. _

"Tell me more."

"Two months ago, we stayed in another place. It's called the Hokage village. The people there are adept in the study of mystical arts. We were not good fighters, but to compensate for our weakness, we have developed weapons that far exceed conventional tools. They are called madougus."

Kaoru nodded. It was apparently information he already knew. "Tell me more."

"We were attacked by vast army. When my parents realized that our entire village will soon fall into the hands of the enemy, they decided to flee with me, along with several others to another village. We used a madougu to hide our presence. It was like a white cloth that makes one invisible."

_Oboro… _Kaoru remembered it clearly. It was both a fantastic offensive and defensive weapon. He almost died of blood loss fighting Tsukishiro who employed the same madougu for offensive purposes.

"I have no idea of the new village's location. But just three days ago, my parents told me and my brother to leave home because our village is being attacked and the defenses of the remaining Hokage ninjas are getting thinner. It won't be long before all is lost."

_Impossible. Nobunaga is dead. I witnessed his death with my own eyes. Who could be behind all this?_

Before Raiha could say another word, Kaoru pushed Raiha aside and he jumped away, forcing a gap between him and Raiha. Suddenly, an explosion blasted the ground at the gap.

Kaoru quickly shifted his attention to the source of the attack. It came from uphill. As he survey's the attacker, he quickly realized that he met her before. Flute on hand, she was the same attacker with Kurei last night. This time though, she had a new shoe - Idaten.

The attacker disappeared from where she was standing. With speed, she fired off a handful of explosions. Kaoru quickly ran to Raiha's aid and carrying him, avoided the blasts. As Kaoru jumped from once area to the other, avoiding the attack, Raiha's belongings slipped and scattered on the ground.

For a short time, Kaoru glanced at the loots, hoping to find something useful to defend themselves with. One of those in Raiha's belongings caught his attention.

Still carrying Raiha, Kaoru whispered, "why did you take THAT blade? It was Miyu's!"

"I thought we needed something to defend ourselves with."

In a rare instance, using something that's not rightfully yours could be helpful. Raiha secretly slipped the Kougan Anki in his belongings. Seeing how Kaoru used the blade, he was expecting it to become handy soon, but not THIS soon.

Kaoru quickly put Raiha on the ground and picks up the golden blade. Facing their attacker, he was keen on ending the fight quickly.

"My dear Miyu..." A voice of a man walking back and forth in Miyu's house echoed. It was cold and ghastly, almost like a voice of a dead man. "You've done a good job sending the boys away. If not, I would've killed all of you here."

In tears, Miyu was trembling. "You demon! Give me back my husband!"

"Are you so in a hurry to be with him?" asked the man, almost mockingly.

Miyu didn't respond.

"Then with him you shall be."

A snake-like creature surfaced from the ground. Opening its jaws wide, it swallowed Miyu whole.

"Tomorrow is the day I become a god. Thank me, Miyu, for you shall participate in this grand feast."

Kaoru suddenly felt a presence fade. His opponent now lying on the ground with a slash at the chest.

"Miyu… is dead." He whispered, but in a voice audible to Raiha. _What is this feeling? I can feel the ki of a great evil. _Kaoru is sweating cold. It was not an unfamiliar power. He felt it before. Actually, only a few days ago.

_Tendou Jigoku was released_?

"Raiha," Kaoru whispered. For the first time, fear has ravaged his entire body. "this is bad. We have to leave. Now!" Raiha quickly picked up his belongings. As he picked the last item, a paper fell off. Noticing it, Kaoru picked it up and checked it out.

After spending a few seconds scanning at the message written there, he looked at Raiha and said, "it's from Miyu. A last will."

End of Episode 9.

Author's note: Sorry for a few weeks without update. I was preoccupied with other stuff :) Hope you enjoyed this one.


	11. Episode 10 The Two Guardians

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

Kaoru, Raiha

I am writing this down so that when all the things I've said here come to pass, you will know the truth.

When the Nobunaga invaded the Hokage Village, a remnant escaped into another village called Hanabi. Raiha is among the remnant that escaped. It has been prophesied that one full moon after the destruction of the Hokage Village, Hanabi too will be destroyed.

My husband and I are also among those who escaped from the Hokage village but chose to settle in a place away from Hanabi. Our hopes of not being discovered by living far away from that place were in vain. We too have been discovered. In fact, earlier than Hanabi's imminent destruction.

In a few hours, I will drive both of you away from the house to save your lives. Our positions have been discovered and Kaima is coming with the Tendou Jigoku.

I am fully aware that you are from another time. When you and your friend arrived in our time, my husband and I were following the both of you in secret, hoping that the god of the heavens would answer our prayer for salvation.

When you open this letter, I may no longer have any breath left. But I have one request. Destroy Tendou Jigoku. Nobunaga was simply a pawn. The destruction of the Hokage village is Kaima's plan all along. Put an end to his madness.

North of this house is a cave. Inside the cave lies the Koukai Gyoku. It has the power to erase anything it come in touch, even Tendou Jigoku. You have to retrieve it. It is the only way to defeat Kaima. Be careful. The cave is guarded. Do everything in your power to retrieve our last hope.

I trust in you. Kaoru, Raiha.

I love you.

Miyu

**Episode 10 – The Two Guardians**

"Raiha," Kaoru spoke up after finishing the letter. "We need to get going. We may just have a way to stand up against the enemy." Raiha picked up the last of his things and began running in the same direction as Kaoru.

It took them about half an hour to find the cave. Surveying the mouth of the cave, there doesn't seem to be any sort of danger. "Raiha, get in here." Kaoru commanded, waving his hand to the little guy. Raiha yielded and went straight to Kaoru. Kaoru extended his arms for both his hands to lay on Raiha's shoulders. Looking straight, he said "Stay here. We don't know what's inside. It's better if you stay in this place where the enemy will not be able to find you and far enough for the guardians to suspect your presence. Even if they did, they would have to go through me first."

"But…"

"No buts Raiha." Kaoru demanded, cutting of Raiha. "I do not want to put you in any kind of danger. Please. Listen to me." Raiha objected, now his voice is louder. "But what if you cannot take them alone?"

Kaoru let loose a sigh. He knew what it's like to worry. But one diving into the unknown is far better than two. At least, if the first would live to tell the tale, the second would benefit. If the first didn't live to tell the tale, the second would have his share of warning. It was a natural response for someone who bears the responsibility of protecting another. It is after all, a human instinct.

"I won't die. I promise." Kaoru smiled, attempting to assure the last guy by his side. "If you come with me, it'll be more difficult for me to fight because I have to look after you."

Raiha knew Kaoru was right. He is not fully weaned in training. In fact, at his age, he apparently didn't had a lot of opportunity to train. "Alright." Raiha conceded. "Just don't die."

Kaoru smiled back at the little guy. In a rare occasion, Kaoru crossed his hands from Raiha's shoulder to the opposite arm, embracing him. "Stay strong, Raiha." With that, Kaoru ran off to the depths of the cave. Kougan anki at hand, he prepared himself for a showdown with what comes ahead.

As Kaoru descended further into the cave, he noticed the walls were covered in paper with calligraphy written all over. "Are they seals?" Kaoru moved in amazement of how the Hokage ninjas would design a location to protect a dangerous madougu. He was completely aware of the power of the weapon. When Rasen fought Recca way back, he remembered how Saiha touched the edge of the Koukai Gyoku. Almost like magic, the blade vanished.

A little while later, he ran into a metal gate with the symbol of Yin and Yang engraved. At the center of the door, there were words written that are lighted by a few Tomoshibis. "Death awaits those who seek to enter."

_Death huh? If I turn back, I'll surely die when Tendou Jigoku finds me. I'd rather take my chances than to prolong my life a little bit and die nevertheless._ Kaoru slashed the lock open and pushed the gate. As he entered, a voice from the darkness broke the silence.

"Fool! You who refuse to heed the warning shall die by our hands!"

Kaoru quickly prepared himself for the battle. From the darkness, two figures appeared before him. At the left was a man in white outfit. His forehead has a headband attached. His eyes were white, without the eyeballs. His clothes was like a big sheet of paper arranged like the clothes of a ninja. His arms and legs were covered in bandages made of paper. At the right was a woman in black outfit. Her hair covers most of her face. She wears a black mask covering her nose down to the chin. Her outfit was also fashioned in regular ninja costume but is wrapped with hair. Her gloves and boots are also worn with hairy exteriors. From both of their right arms are madougus which isn't new to Kaoru. He was well acquainted with those who possessed them in his time - Saicho and Menou.

"So you're both using Shikigami as your madougu."

The man quickly corrected "as our madougu?" Before the man could speak another words, the woman injected. "We are the madougus."

Kaoru couldn't believe what he just heard. Certainly, he had seen the madougu crystals. But to fight madougus in their human form is something new.

"You may have seen people using us for battle. But we assure you that what they may have performed in your sight is inferior to what we can do." Warned the twins.

Kaoru did not speak another word. He crouches abit, sizing up his enemies. There's no turning back. It's Koukai Gyoku, or death.

End of Episode 10.

Author's note: Hanabi means fireworks (flowers of fire) in Japanese. Get it? Hanabi-shi? Recca Hanabishi? J


	12. Episode 11 Erased!

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

Kaoru is frozen in his place. It isn't wise to make the first move. He has yet to size up his opponents. If their statements are true, then he'll have to be extremely cautious. He watches as the Paper Shikigami transforms both his arms into what Saicho used to create... the Fuyou sword. The Hair Shikigami pulls out a few dozen hair and turning them into what seems like a pair of spiked knuckles. The only time he saw the Hair Shikigami used was that of Menou. With Genjurou's psychic surgery, the madougu's power was increased many folds. In observing what stands before him, it doesn't look like she carries the same deadly weapon as Menou. Yet, to underestimate the enemy could be his last. He knew that the battle shouldn't drag. The longer it takes, the harder it will be for him. He transformed the Kougan Anki into its second form, Ryu. Of all the five forms, this is the only form that he can effectively use for both offense and defense under such circumstances. With two opponents before him carrying two weapons each, he knew the cards are stacked against him. He's a few meters away from his only hope of defeating Tendou Jigoku. Just behind the madougus, there lay the one item he seeks, Koukai Gyoku.

"Here I come!" The Paper Shikagami jumped forward, almost like a lion pouncing over its prey.

_He's fast, but not at the speed impossible for me to handle._

Kaoru crouched, preparing to defend against him. The Hair Shikagami rushes towards him as well, one arm bent in a punching posture, and the other prepared to defend against what Kaoru would send after her.

_They had every reason to protect a madougu of Koukai Gyoku's caliber. It seems however that they are not up for any negotiations. Their philosophies are programmed to protect the Koukai Gyoku and nothing else. Good thing they're not humans... I need not hold back._

Kaoru side stepped far enough for the Paper Shikagami to miss his attack. As he moved away, he threw the head of the Kougan Anki to wrap it around one arm of the Paper Shikigami. Before the Paper Shikigami could land his sword to the ground, Kaoru pulled the Kougan Anki. Almost like a puppet master, Kaoru maneuvered the movements of his opponent in mid-air. The arm wrapped by the Kougan Anki sliced off the other arm... and as the Hair Shikigami approaches, she is to have a taste of her partner's sword.

Kaoru jumped in an arc, still with the Kougan Anki wrapped around the arm. In blinding speed, he pulled the hand again while he's in mid-air.

"Damn, I can't avoid it!"

The Paper Shikigami slashed off the body of the Hair Shikigami. Both the madougus' eyes grew wide as they fall to the ground. It was a speed they were not accustomed with. In a few seconds, they were both subdued. The Hair Shikigami fell facedown... and the Paper Shikigami landed with one arm.

**Episode 11 - Erased!**

Kaoru dropped to the ground, his eyes still focused. Even when he had taken one down and disabled the other, it is not yet time to celebrate. Until he subdues both, he is still in a pinch... in a race against time.

"Not bad..."

The Hair Shikigami stood up and faced Kaoru. "I never expected you to have such speed." _She's unharmed? She shouldn't have even been able to stand after my attack! _Kaoru's heart began to pound faster. "Confused?" Taunted the Paper Shikigami. "Let me explain. We are not humans like you. We don't feel pain. All that is programmed unto us are power and reason. You can cut us as many times as you want, but check this out." The Paper Shikigami picked up its severed arm and connected it back to where it was. With a few strokes of paper wrapping, he erased the advantage Kaoru seemed to have seconds ago.

_He healed himself to full health just like that? _

"It seems to me that you're more skilled than we ever thought you'd be. Pardon us for underestimating you."

The Hair Shikigami pointed her knuckles to Kaoru. In a split second, the sharp hair from the knuckles extended to Kaoru's face.

_What the-?_

Kaoru moved his head by instinct, and the hair cut through his cheek. _She could elongate her hair at that speed?_ _She is even more dangerous than Menou!_

"Nice dodge. If you hadn't been fast enough, you would've lost your eye."

_She's right. Darn it... its good that I didn't bring Raiha. He could've been easily killed by these two._

The Paper Shikigami stepped forward. "Let's see how long you can last." He threw his hands up and from them comes a huge amount of confetti up in the air. The madougu grinned, "I suppose you know what's going to happen, yes?"

Kaoru's couldn't believe what he's seeing. He had seen Saicho use a similar technique before. During his fight with Recca, Saicho used his thousand cranes as his last resort. It was indeed the most spectacular display of paper art he had ever seen. Each crane was hard enough to pierce through one's skin. This time, he found himself in a similar situation. The only difference, is that he didn't have Nadare to set them on fire.

_Shit... what am I going to do?_

"Confetti Storm!"

Kaoru prepared himself for what's coming... and in a moments time, there was a massive explosion from where he stands.

Hanabi Village... 11:08 A.M.

"Sir, our walls have been broken through!" shouted one soldier.

There was panic in the entire village. The remaining Hokage Ninjas who attempted to escape from their impending doom are on their last stand. Today was the eve of the 150th full moon. What they were facing, was not Nobunaga's army. He had been dead for days. What is up against them is an army of zombies that were once human, much like the pawns in SODOM. Each time one of the ninjas fall, they are raised as walking corpses. How can one kill that which does not live? They were simply holding back to keep themselves alive. Winning is, at this rate, a wishful thinking.

"Hold your ground!" Commanded the leader of the defending party. "Brothers and sisters, what you see around you, are the last of our clan. Let no man, woman, or children stand without a weapon. Let no one sleep or eat or drink until we drive out the enemy. We have betrayed our clan once, we will not do so again."

_Raiha... Akai... my sons, when you were growing up, I never had the chance to tell you that I love you. I might never have that chance... The blood of the Hokage clan runs in you. Always remember what I told you... never betray your blood brothers in the same manner we did. _

"For Ouka and for Hokage!"

Kaoru was on one knee, holding his shirt on one hand and the Kougan Anki on the other. He had a few confetti pierced through his skin, but most were scattered around the floor from where he stands.

"Splendid. You used your shirt to deflect my confetti..."

Kaoru was breathing heavily. A few seconds ago, he thought he was finished. In the nick of time, he took off his shirt and used it to push the confetti aside before they hit him. "Die!" the Hair Shikigami extended the hair in her knuckles once again. Kaoru jumped towards his attacker, both to avoid the attack and disable her. With her other hand, she extended the other set of hairs. Surprised by her actions, Kaoru tried to dodge mid-air, yet he could only minimize the damage. One strand pierced through Kaoru's side, and he began to bleed. As he dropped to the ground, another set of confetti poured down. He waved his shirt to deflect the barrage of paper. Suddenly, the Hair Shikigami extended her claws once again... now aimed at his throat. Kaoru dodged to the right, but it was too late. The hair pierced the upper left portion of his chest and he was pushed back to the wall, screaming in pain.

_Darn it... If I fight from a distance, the Paper Shikigami would wear me down... and I cannot fight close combat... the extension speed of the Hair Shikigami's weapon is too fast for me. _

Kaoru sliced off the hair strand connecting to the madougu's knuckle and pulled out the hair that pierced his body. He surveyed the area and where his opponents are standing.

_I might have just one chance. _

Kaoru jumped up to the air and threw his shirt down to his opponents standing just below him.

"Getting desperate boy?" Taunted the Paper Shikigami.

"You just relinquished your only hope to prolong your life." added the other.

The Hair Shikigami shot her hair claws once again to the direction of the shirt, hoping to pierce what's behind. They watched as the claws pierce the shirt but there wasn't a body behind. The shirt fell to the ground... and Kaoru was missing.

"He disappeared!"

"What the hell? Where did he run to?"

The two madougus looked around from where they stood. Kaoru had used the blind spot to escape their sight. "Get out, kid!" Shouted the Paper Madougu. "If you won't come out, I'll flood this place with confetti."

Before they could speak another word, the second form of Kougan Anki appeared and wrapped itself again on the Paper Shikagami's arm, still holding the Fuyou sword.

"This is...?"

Kaoru pulled the chain again. This time, only with the sufficient amount of force to cut the Hair Shikigami. After pulling, he immediately dropped the weapon. The Hair Shikigami was pierced one more time... but then, she had something else to consider. They failed to notice that the madougu they were guarding was no longer there. Kaoru used the blind spot to grab the Koukai Gyoku and use it against them.

With the handkerchief he used to hide the scar around his wrist, Kaoru tied the Koukai Gyoku with the head of Ryu. He needed a few seconds to keep his opponents occupied while he took the Koukai Gyoku from where it stands. The Koukai Gyoku was certainly an enigmatic madougu. In order to use its power, the user had to lose something of equal value in exchange. The command: to erase whatever it hits. Kaoru wrapped it with Ryu and attached it to the hand of the Paper Shikigami. He dropped the Kougan Anki before the Koukai Gyoku hits the other madougu. The rule: since Kaoru dropped the Kougan Anki, the effectual being to lose an equal exchange would be the Paper Shikagami... for by logic, it was he who made the attack, albeit in reality, it was Kaoru's coercion.

The head of the Koukai Gyoku touched the Hair Shikagami... and she knew it was over.

"You're... really strong, kid." praised the woman as she begins to fade.

The Paper Madougu stared at Kaoru, refusing to speak a word... and they both faded out of existence... one erasing the other. _It's over. Good thing it worked as I thought. _Kaoru let loose a sigh of relief. "My shirt is ruined..." He cleaned up the last confetti from the shirt and put it on. There are now holes poked into it... but better than nothing. "I wonder what Kougan Anki's human from look like."

As Kaoru exits from the inner sanctum, Raiha was there waiting for him, but something seems strange.

"Raiha?" He had Raijin equipped. His arm pointed at Kaoru. "Raiha? What are you doing?"

"ROLLING THUNDER!"

Raiha shot Kaoru at the chest, and he was blown away.

"Raiha... what? why?"

Raiha murmured something. Then he looked at Kaoru in the eye. "I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" He pointed his madougu at Kaoru one more time.

"MAD LIGHTNING!"

There was a massive explosion... and in the midst of the dust cloud, Raiha walked away.

_Raiha... what are you thinking?_

A few moments after Raiha was gone, someone clothed in black entered the cave. Kaoru was still writhing in pain inside... and when his eyes turned to the stranger, he saw someone he didn't expect...

"Finally, I found you."

The person takes out a Shinryo Shintou and sets it on Kaoru's neck, who remains paralyzed by the electric current still surging across his body.

"Now then, you will answer my questions. Lie to me, you will lose your head."

End of Episode 11.

Author's note: if you like this fanfic, please drop a review. I am very busy with other things in life that if I don't find a lot of people are interested in this fic, I get discouraged to continue. Your support is really helpful to me. Hope this fic gives you both the suspense and the thrill that fits your preference. This fanfic is nearing its completion. I have all the ideas in my mind now, it's just that I'm finding the write time to put them in words. I think I still need about four to five chapters tell the entire story. Stay updated. :)


	13. Episode 12 Reunion

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

"Now then, you will answer my questions. Lie to me, you will lose your head."

Kaoru is still pinned to the ground, barely able to move. Breathing itself is difficult, let alone speaking. He had his eyes fixed on someone he seems to know, yet the other person doesn't seem to share the same feelings. As he gasps for hair, he can feel the edge of the blade on his neck ready to draw open another wound. His interrogator is dead serious, and he better cooperate. Not only does he have Kurei to save, even Raiha is now a liability. Worse, his life is at the mercy of someone else.

"Were you the one who opened the time portal?"

_That's it!_

Kaoru suddenly remembered. He knew this person. How could he not? He had been with her for quite some time. It isn't a surprise that she looked quite different. Even someone who doesn't grow old changes with time. She used to be an enemy, but later on... an ally... a friend... a mother. Kaoru mustered the strength his body permits him, struggling to draw out words from his mouth.

"Ka...ge...rou..."

_Kagerou? Did he just say my name?_

**Episode 12 - Reunion**

For a brief moment, there was silence. Kagerou wasn't so sure how to respond. A few seconds ago, she was the interrogator. This time around, her pointed questions seems to shy away from what she perceives to be a more important matter. Kaoru had just called her mom. Ever since he left Kurei, he really didn't had a place to stay. For Kaoru, it was an experience he never wished repeated. For many months, he didn't have a roof to sleep under. He didn't have money. He had to survive like any homeless children in his day. There was an old proverb that says experience is the best teacher. While many would disagree, that statement sheds some truth value: you will never know what it's like until you feel what it's like. He had every good reason to leave Akai and Raiha. Whether they live or die isn't really his problem. But knowing what it was like to live without food, shelter, and parents, instinct tells him that he'd rather not have other people experience the same. When he went out to get food for them, he knew he was exposing himself to danger... yet he's willing to lift a finger, because the comfort of having someone to look after him is priceless... and he wants the same for Raiha and Akai.

The love of a mother is not always given by one's biological parents. Sometimes, it can come through other channels. Sometimes, none at all. One can say that only a mother can endure so much to alleviate the pain of her children. Kagerou was that kind of a mother. For some, they would spend a lifetime looking after her children. Kagerou spent four hundred years to find her son... and even at that, she wasn't sure she'd find Recca alive. In her, Kaoru found a mother he would in no way exchange.

"What did you just say?" Kagerou asked, attempting to clarify what she had just heard. Kaoru was still struggling. He cannot move his body much, yet he already felt a sigh of relief. He broke open a smile, and repeated, "Kage...rou... you're... Recca onee-san's... mother." Kagerou did not speak a word. For a few seconds, there was a deafening silence in the cave. Tears began to well up her eyes. She hadn't seen her son for a month. At the time of their separation, she saw Kurei jumping into the portal with dagger in hand. Would Recca live in the hands of Kurei? To be uncertain of your child's life is worse than knowing he's dead. No one at that time knows the fate of Recca. No one, but Kaoru.

Kagerou set aside the blade that was on Kaoru's neck. Almost like a mother winning back her son, she helped Kaoru up from the ground and gave him a hug. The more she hugged him, the more tears that crawls down her cheek. Kaoru began to weep as well. _I have... never been hugged by my mother like this..._ Kaoru never felt how it's like to have a mother until he met Kagerou. The same gentle touch in the midst of her combat abilities is what distinguishes Kagerou from most ninjas. Her touch was motherly. No wonder it didn't take a lot of convincing to persuade Recca that she was his biological mother.

"My son... is my son still alive?"

Kaoru smiled again. Something he thought he'd never do. Ever since he and Kurei got separated, this is the only moment he put up a genuine smile. He nodded his head. Confirming the good news. More tears gushed out Kagerou's eyes. It wasn't of sorrow, but of joy. At least, if Koganei was telling the truth, then she has just stumbled upon a gold mine.

"Tell me more."

Raiha found himself walking in the midst of a vast array of tree. Tears also rolling down his cheeks. A few minutes ago, he had used Raijin against the only person he could trust... and if he was to defend his decision, he wasn't so sure he could.

"Raiha?"

"Who goes there?"

"Do you want to bring your brother back to life?"

Raiha was stunned. To think of it, he never really had a chance to mourn for his brother. Ever since he ran into Kaoru, his life has turned into a roller coaster ride. He wasn't so sure what to believe. How could a six years old understand much of what's right and wrong? "Can you really bring him back?"

"Of course! But I need your help to get it done."

"What do I need to do?"

"It's quite simple. You see, for me to cast the spell to bring him to life, we need another life to replace him. In other words, you need to kill someone in order to bring your brother back to life. When your friend comes back, I want you to kill him."

"I would never-"

"I'm not forcing you Raiha. I am only telling you what's needed. If you don't kill your friend, then Akai will remain dead. But if I can use his life in exchange of Akai, then you will get what you want." The stranger was silent for a few seconds, waiting for the message to sink in. "Think about it. I'll be waiting on the hill east of this cave. Once you've accomplished what's needed, come to me."

Raiha knew he betrayed the person who saved his life three times. Was he right to choose his brother over his savior? For someone his age, he wasn't so sure. All he knew is that he wanted his brother back... and he had to make a choice. The last words he spoke to Kaoru flashed back to his mind. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but..." he murmured, "I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!"

Kaoru had won Kagerou's heart twice over. Once from where he came from, and the other, a few seconds ago. Kagerou understood that Recca is still alive. She had to wait four hundred years to be reconciled with her son... and for a mother, half a millenium is a walk in the park if at the end of the road is a reunion with her dear son.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something." Kagerou started, changing the topic. "You just said that you came back here with Kurei through that time portal." Her face is now serious. Kaoru's smile also faded. The look on Kagerou's face is not something he would rejoice at.

Present day...

The Hokage, and the rest of their allies gathered in SODOM. Raiha was at the forefront, on his hand was something only he could see. "I'm sorry..." Raiha murmured in shattered voice. "I failed... once more..."

"Kurei, you idiot!" Fuuko lamented, drilling her fist to the ground. "When you opened that portal..."

Kagerou looked straight to Kaoru's eye. "He didn't have the power to close it."

_WHAT?_

All this time Kaoru thought that the portal would go away. He could remember clearly the moment he and Kurei left the place. "It should close soon." Kurei theorized. Trusting his foster brother, Kaoru kept silent. It was his first time seeing the portal. For someone who had seen it twice, he felt he didn't have any good reason to distrust Kurei. Never, until this time. "The time portal remains open at this hour, and Tendou Jigoku is headed exactly where it is!" Kaoru's heart began to pound with greater intensity. In the world where he came from, nobody there is a match against Tendou Jigoku. If Tendou Jigoku gets into the other side, the whole world will be obliterated. He glanced at the Koukai Gyoku. Before him, was perhaps the last hope. Should he screw up, he will have to pay with his life... and the life of everyone else in his time.

"So Raiha, it looks like you did your end of the bargain."

The boy was silent. Guiltridden as he is, he found himself having made a decision he could in no way reverse. "Now, I need you to help me once more." Almost mockingly, the stranger knew Raiha was in a pinch. He now had the boy under his spell. Raiha had no one to turn back to. His only hope is for this man to give him his end of the bargain. "Come with me." The stranger commanded. Raiha tagged along. Hoping all would turn out just as it was promised.

Kaoru's body is now beginning to recover. His senses are now regaining their usual effectiveness. "I am torn..." Kaoru confessed, shedding a tear. "I want to save Raiha and Kurei... but I want to save my friends from my time as well." Kaoru paused, trying to compose himself. "I... I don't know what to do..."

Kagerou draws out a madougu they're both familiar with. "I suppose you know how this works." She revealed an orb with skeletal hands holding it. Eikai Gyoku. She chanted a spell, and the ball begins to show where Kurei and Raiha are. Kaoru observed closely, thinking to himself if what he sees is true. Kagerou was clueless. She didn't travel with him long enough to know the background. "Raiha is with Kurei?" Kaoru wondered, speaking in a voice audible for Kagerou to hear. "But that place... I've never seen it before."

Kagerou studied the place where they stand. Not far from them, is a village on fire. "Are they thinking of attacking a village?" Kagerou inquired.

Suddenly Kaoru got the point.

"No... they're on their way to destroy it! That's Hanabi!"

Kaoru and Kagerou exchanged looks. They knew they had to do something. Without speaking a word, they both know where they should be headed, and they raced their way outside the cave.

_Kurei... this time... I'll get you back!_

End of Episode 12.

Author's note: As you may know, onee-san is older brother in Japanese. I cannot find a good english word (since there are none) to portray the sentence in its best term. The Japanese grammar holds the true power of how Kaoru feels... and so I decided to inject the Japanese thing to draw out the emotion I would like to be portrayed. Please R & R. :)


	14. Episode 13 Dread and Despair

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

"Raiha..." Kurei whispered as he bends down to the height of the boy, now shaking in fear. He knew he had made the wrong choice. Raiha is now looking before the very village he had run away from. He can't find the right words to explain his feelings. When he left it, it wasn't how it looks like today. Houses are burning everywhere. Dead bodies have flooded the soil. As he scans the area, he could easily identify some whom had been vital in shaping his life. He looked at his aunt bleeding from all parts of her body, lifelessly lying on the ground. His heart begins to shatter, yet he was too afraid to cry. What more is there to life? What's the point? He could see the thinning defense struggling to fight back against the legion of zombies sent against them. Soon, the entire clan will be wiped out. Strangled in between Kurei's arms, he is forced to watch the slaughter of his own race. Little did he know, the one who stands with him shares the same bloodline.

Kurei's face is now next to Raiha's ear. The hair of Bakuju slightly touched Raiha's face and more chills were sent to his spine. He's not so sure if he's the next one to die. "Your father is still fighting." Kurei smirked sadistically. "I want you to watch as I snuff the life out of him." Kurei dragged Raiha to the battlefield, and the boy had little courage to resist.

_Kaoru... I'm sorry..._

**Episode 13 - Dread and Despair**

"You're injured."

"It's just a scratch."

Kagerou and Kaoru are running as fast as they can. With the Eikai Gyoku, they could find the way to where they need to go. Kaoru was holding his side. the bleeding doesn't seem ready to stop. He knew that the more effort he pulls together, the long it will take to heal. But time is not on their side. He had half a day to save both Kurei and Raiha, and to stop Tendou Jigoku from entering the portal. "Tendou Jigoku is cautious." Kagerou started. "He will undoubtedly send his peons in before he himself enters. At this rate, it would buy us some time to save your friends."

Kaoru nodded. He wasn't so sure they could make it. But there really isn't much choice. "Mom?" Kagerou didn't know how to respond. the boy she's with is not her son. But she was already told that she became his foster mom in the future. Should she call him her son? She wasn't so sure. "Yeah?"

"You can open the time portal as well right?"

Kagerou looked at the boy. _What is he thinking?_

In the heat of the battlefield, Raiha's father struck down one zombie after the other. He let loose a gasp. The defense is wearing thin. As he looks around, his comrade is falling one after the other. The longer the battle drags, the less hope there is. From behind, a thundering sound drew his attention. As he looked back to see what it was, he saw a ball of fire raced his way. Too late! A massive explosion blasted the ground from where he stands... and he yelled out in pain.

"Surprise surprise." Kurei taunted. "Look who we have here?" As the smoke clears, Raiha's dad was on his knees. Both his legs were burnt beyond recognition. He gasps for air as he sets his eyes on his attacker.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDD!"

_No! That's Raiha! They got my son!_

"Well well well..." Kurei observed the destruction he had brought about. His flames have consumed half of the man he intends to kill. The father is now at his mercy, and in a few moment's time, he's keen on ending his life. "Perhaps you recognize this boy with me?" Kurei wrapped his left arm around Raiha's neck. Raiha begins to choke as his captor tightens the lock. The father looked helplessly. He can no longer use his legs, and with what's left of him, he had no way of rescuing his son. "LET GO OF MY SON!"

"Whow... slow down you worm," Kurei commanded as he kicked the father in the head. "I am the one making the decisions here. How dare you order me?"

"DAAAAADDDD!" Raiha lamented. "Stop it, you demo-!"

Kurei tightened his squeeze on Raiha's neck one's again, and the little guy began feeling his neck failing him. "Shut up, brat!" Kurei drew out the knife he used in his attempt to stab Kaoru. This time, he's sure not to miss. "Look closely, Raiha. Your dad's life ends here." Raiha set his eyes straight to his dad. He certainly wished this was all a dream. Yet what he sees is nothing less than the reality. Kurei threw the knife to the father's forehead, and the blade sank in. Shortly, blood gushed out abundantly.

"Dad... no... dad!" Raiha mourned. His eyes is flooded with tears. Both father and son are helpless in their state. Raiha had just witnessed his father struck down by the person he hoped to trust. "My son..." The dad spoke, his voice now broken and fading. "I... love-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kurei set him ablaze. The entire body was now engulfed in flames, and he let loose another sadistic laugh. Raiha's eyes turned dim. His fear turned to rage. He screamed at the top of his lungs and Raijin began unleashing violent bolts of electricity. Kurei jumped away from the boy and lightning bolts began flashing forward to strike him down.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Raiha began firing in all directions in hopes to exact revenge in his father's murderer. But Kurei was simply too fast for him. Each shot Raiha throws passes through air. There was no enemy to hit.

Raiha raised up his hands and a massive amount of electricity gathered into his madougu.

_He's planning to blow up the entire area. What a lovely sight. Destroying the very town you sought refuge in._

"Master... stop it! If you use me to blast the entire vicinity, you will be dragged along."

Raijin's words seem to fall on deaf ears. Raiha is determined to kill his captor. What else does he have left? In his mind, he had already killed the last person he can trust. Now, even his father is dead. The trauma he had was overwhelming for someone his age. His mind is now shut tight. If he dies, he dies. What else is there to live for? The people he loved have left him. If there's a God, where is he?

Raiha aimed his fist at Kurei. "You will die. YOU WILL DIE!" Raiha yelled, and before anyone knew what happened, a bright light flashed.

Present Day...

Tokiya cut down a zombie emerging from the portal with a sword. "Where did all these things come from?" The question was intended for Raiha to answer, who seems to be the only one who knew the entire story. "My memories..." Raiha murmured. "I've lost a part of my memory..." Fuuko marched in and slapped Raiha in the face. "Aren't you going to answer Tokiya?" Raiha turned to Fuuko, his face, expressionless. The part where Fuuko hit him started to swell, but he doesn't seem to feel it. "I've lost a part of my memory..." he repeated, tears rolling down his cheeks. "and now, everything is beginning to make sense again..." He squeezed the object he's holding even tighter. Fuuko wanted to slap his prince once again, but after seeing how he looked, she began to sympathize. "Raiha...?" Fuuko paused for a few seconds, waiting for the man to respond. She waited, but she didn't receive any. "Raiha, what's happening to you?"

"MERGE, Kougan Anki!"

Kaoru leaped and landed in between Raiha and Kurei. On his hand was the orb of Kougan Anki. From Kurei's back, the five other pieces of the Adamantine Blade stormed in. One part struck the Nisebi, and it shattered. The other struck Kurei's Eikai Gyoku, it too, was destroyed. Three others wounded Kurei's limbs as they pierced through his body. The six pieces of the puzzle madougu collapsed together on Kaoru's hand and assembled into its first form. Kagerou landed immediately after.

"Raiha, we don't have much time to talk."

Raiha couldn't believe what he saw. A few hours ago, he thought Kaoru's dead. But now, he was saved again by the very same person he betrayed. "Kaoru... I'm sorry!" Raiha confessed. Kaoru maintained his focus at Kurei. He had heard Raiha, but his apology was of lesser priority. "Raiha, we'll talk later. Go with her," motioning to Kagerou. "She will lead you to a safe place."

Kagerou immediately grabbed the boy's hand. "Come with me." she demanded as she runs on away from Kurei, pulling Raiha in the process.

"Kurei! Snap out of it. Why are you doing this?"

The flame master stared back at his aggresor and laughed hysterically. "How lucky could I be?" He growled. "To be the one privileged to kill you." He pulled his knife from the forehead of Raiha's dead father. As he draws out the weapon, a long red crystal emerged from the path of the wounds.

"Is that?"

"Ensui? Yes. It is. An Ensui formed from the blood of its prey."

Kurei rushed in with Ensui in his hand. He swung the sword against Kaoru. Anticipating the attack, Kaoru switched the Kougan Anki to Ryu, deflecting the blade with the handle and using the sickle to tear open another wound on Kurei's back as the latter landed to the ground. "Kurei. When you were about to stab me last time, you said one down, four to go. What do you mean by that?"

"You will know soon enough." Kurei answered, swinging the blade again against Kaoru who dodged the attack by jumping up. Kurei pointed the sword to Kaoru. "Blood Snake!" From the blade, a red snake emerged and rampaged towards Kaoru. "Kougan Anki, Third form, Kyoku!" Kaoru dived down towards the snake with the adamantine blade to cut through the projectile. He crashed to Kurei, who was standing motionless, but as he landed, something was wrong. _He used the ice doll! _Kaoru quickly pulled the Kougan Anki out of the ground. Before he could completely remove it from where it sank, a blade suddenly appeared before him, and it cut open his forehead. Blood gushed out and Kaoru was momentarily blinded by the splash of his own blood. From behind him, two zombies pounced in and wounded both sides of his shoulders. "Shit!" Kaoru transformed the blade into its fifth form and shot the two on the head. Both were killed instantly. _Where's Kurei?_

Suddenly, Kaoru's left foot was clipped by ice. _Tsuraramai! _Kaoru tried to jump, but his left foot was too deep into the solid blood. Kaoru banged the blood covering his feet, crushing some of them out in the process. Another zombie pounced in and Kaoru shot it down before it could touch him. Kaoru crouched down and jumped with all his might. This time, he was able to break free from the blood that held his feet in place. From the direction he's jumping, another blood snake came to him from the ground. _I need a blind spot. _Kaoru took off his shirt and threw it down to the snake, hoping to create a momentary escape mechanism from Kurei to regroup. Kaoru moved out of Kurei's vision and snuck behind him from the pile of rubble. _I need to take out that mask._

Before Kaoru could make his next move, a blood snake came out from the ground where he was crouching. _WHAT? _The snake struck his chest and sent him flying upwards. He lost his grip from the Kougan Anki and the blade flew away from his hands. _NOOOOO._ Kurei suddenly appeared from above Kaoru in mid-air. "Take this!" Another blood snake came out of the sword, and Kaoru crashed back to the ground. Two zombies pounced into him again. Kaoru rolled away to avoided the first one. _Darn it. I'm getting overwhelmed. _Kaoru nipped up and jumped away, but the second one caught him by the leg and slammed him to the ground, back first.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

The other zombie jumped down slightly above Kaoru's head and pinned both his arms with its own. His body is now fastened to the ground in a Y position. He tried to break free, but the zombies are far more powerful. From above, Kurei sent down three more snakes. Each one blasting Kaoru's defenseless body. Kaoru screamed in pain. His voice weakening with each shot.

Kagerou hid Raiha in a house that still stands. Raiha glanced at Raijin. It is now powerless. Even as he try to start electricity from it, no spark appears. Right next to the orb was another one. One madougu, strong enough to suppress its power-Fuujin. "Raiha... we will wait for Kaoru to come. If in one hour he fails to show up, he told me to assume that he's dead... and I will have to let you escape." Raiha looked back at Kagerou. _She doesn't look like an enemy. Can I trust her?_

Kurei landed on Kaoru's side. Watching his opponent breathing heavily. He pointed the sword on Kaoru's body and shot another snake point blank. and the boy spewed blood from his mouth. "You were probably wondering how I figured out your location." Kurei started. He stretched his hand on Kaoru's face. One of his fingers had the Shingan attached to it. "This is why."

"You were also wondering why I said one down four to go." The zombie holding Kaoru's arms pounded his head on to the skin between Kaoru's neck and shoulder and sank its teeth. More blood streamed out from Kaoru's body and he screamed in pain, struggling with even more intensity to free himself from the teeth and the tight rein on his limbs. Kurei kicked the zombie at the head and forced it to throw its head back in pain. "Stop it. I don't intend to kill him yet."

"I said one down four to go because there are only five who knows how I got here. Miyu and her husband, who are both dead. You are the third one. The fourth one is Kagerou, and the owner of this body is the fifth."

Kaoru was silent. His sweat dropping coldly from his face. _The owner of this body?_ _What does Kurei mean?"_

"You are now wondering about my grammatical use of language. You probably are thinking that you are talking to Bajuku." Kurei took off the mask slowly. "Let me show you who is it that you are trying to save all along."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide after seeing the face behind the mask. _IMPOSSIBLE! He's... he's been dead... _

From Kurei's body emerged a face Kaoru never thought he would see again.

Kouran Mori.

End of Episode 13.

Author's note: I had to overcome a lot of discouragements to get this entire fanfic completed (it took me more than half a decade to complete this). As of writing, I will only need about two to three more chapters to put an end to this fic. I have mixed emotions about this. This is probably the last fanfic I will be writing. I have no plans of writing anything else afterwards. My first fanfic was Perfect World, a story about Kaoru and Kurei, written when I was 15 (You can search for it under Flame of Recca). It was written at a time when only Volume 23 was out (FoR has 33 volumes and Vol 23 is the one I liked best). Now that I'm going 26, I shouldn't be doing this anymore. I really felt that Flame of Recca deserves to have a remake. The anime was just a cinematic abomination. It fails to do justice to the characters, especially Kaoru, who's fight with Joker in the anime was just plain garbage. I think that by the fics I'm writing, it shows that Kaoru is my favorite character. Anzai Nobuyuki has really created a gem in his character. No anime character has really been as interesting as Kaoru is. That's just me though. Anyway, I will really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Episode 14 Raiha of the Jyushinshuu

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

"Fuuko..." Raiha started. "Everyone..." He set his face on the people around him. He looked at each to the eye, in hopes that his next words would draw the attention he desires. "I am... not from this time as well."

**Episode 14 - Raiha of the Jyushinshuu**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KUREI?"

Mori smiled sarcastically at Kaoru. "Before I answer your question, I wanted to ask you something. How do you think I became a billionaire?" He paused for a bit, wanting the message to sink in. "I became a billionaire because I think like a billionaire... and billionaires make sure that they plug all the holes that could keep them from their goals. I would deceive, if necessary. Kill if it is the only way. I will do anything it takes to get what I want and protect it from those who would attempt to take it away. While Recca was attempting to summon Resshin, I had to make sure that the new dragon wouldn't be able to thwart my plans. So I purposefully planted my own cells to Kurei as I strike him."

Kaoru suddenly remembered. While Recca was busy summoning all the dragons, Tendou Jigoku was beating Kurei up. At that time, none would have noticed that Mori was planning something. On the front, he showed overconfidence. But his mind was playing games with his enemy. He wanted to play safe-too safe. It was indeed a mind by those who are adept in safeguarding their wealth.

"When Tendou Jigoku was defeated, I thought I would die as well... but the cells I planted in Kurei's body happened to be one with Kurei, and it didn't dissipate like the rest. When Kurei opened the time portal, I knew it was the trump card. The very moment you step into the soil of this time and place, I have started to orchestrate my return." Mori paused, watching the horror on Kaoru's face as he unveiled the story. "In my own capacity, I am unable to control Kurei. He is far too powerful for me in my current state, so I transmitted my presence to any evil madougu I could find within the area... and I found Bakuju-just the perfect madougu to use."

Kagerou looked at the hourglass. "Forty minutes... no sign of Kaoru."

"When Kurei wore the Bakuju, it was a perfect chance for me to take control of the body and use Bakuju's power to speed up my recovery. While Bakuju eat away Kurei's consciousness, I capitalized on it and started attacking his mind as well. We were successful, but it was a feat neither one of us could do alone. When I recovered enough of my strength by converting the cells in Kurei's body as my own, I summoned the Tendou Jigoku of this time, and it responded."

Mori pointed the sword at Kaoru once again and fired another projectile. Kaoru screamed anew and coughed out more blood. Kaoru breathed more heavily. Both his eyes are shut tight in pain. _I can't die... I can't die just yet..._

"At this time, the Tendou Jigoku is waiting for me at the portal from where Kurei and you entered. When I'm done with this town, we'll merge together and destroy the world I used to be in." Mori smiled sadistically, almost certain of his victory. "Kaoru Koganei, you have done so much to make things right. But at the end of the day, all your efforts will yield to nothing."

Kaoru struggled to free himself from the zombies. He had to live on... or else, everybody will die.

_Darn it. If I knew that Kurei is already beyond saving from the very beginning, I shouldn't have given the Koukai Gyoku to Kagerou._

"KAORU KOGANEI, ON THIS DAY YOU WILL BREATHE YOUR LAST!" Mori yelled at the top of his lungs. He pointed the sword to Kaoru's heart. "Goodbye, Koganei." He paused and smiled. Then he drilled the sword into the boy.

"Hey miss..." Raiha stuttered. "I have a bad feeling..." Kagerou's heart began to beat faster. She glanced at the hourglass. "Forty nine minutes..."

Mori looked around. His stab failed once more. "Who goes there?" He demanded. The Ensui was broken. Apparently, as he sends it down to Kaoru's heart, it was shattered by an invisible force. Kaoru was surprised as well that he's still alive. _I am saved? _He too looked around, but there was none for him to extend his gratitude. Before he could open his mouth, the zombie pinning his arms suddenly fell down on its back. Its head flew out of the neck. Surprised, the zombie at Kaoru's feet attempted to defend itself, but it was immediately sliced in half.

"Run!"

_A female voice?_

"Run! Go now. You know where my son is. Go and save him."

Kaoru mustered his strength and pushed himself up the ground. He tried to stand, but his feet was shaking. He realized that he could not even stand up straight anymore. Exhaustion has taken its toll. Further, his injuries have crippled his movements. In front of him, she saw a part of his savior's body. She was holding a Kaigetsu. Her other body parts are invisible to the eye. Kaoru then understood. He had fought someone like this before. _Oboro, _he thought. "Thank you..." Kaoru whispered. Picking up the Kougan Anki, he ran away with what's left of his strength. He knew that the woman was no match for Mori, but the consequence of staying is dire. He had to run. At least, there is a slim chance of saving all that can be saved. It was a decision he had to make in a split second. The only hope he has, is that the mother can stall long enough for them to let Raiha escape. _Raiha... you need to change the future... so that Kurei will never attempt to go back to past. _Mori chased from behind but was cut down by the woman. "You will never touch my son."

Mori grinned at the opposition before him, regenerating his torn limbs to full health. "Heh heh... how amusing you are. A noble deed to protect your son."

Present Day...

Everyone is trying to hold back the growing number of zombies coming out of the portal. Without their madougus, stopping the assault a lot harder. "Recca, they don't seem to want to stop coming out." Domon whined. "Shut up. we've got no choice but to fight to the death. If we fail, everyone else will die." Recca responded. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know if we will live to see tomorrow."

"Fifty five minutes..." Kagerou announced. Time is running out. She stood up and folded her sleeves. As she looked at the little guy, a flashback came upon her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You can open the time portal as well right?"

Kagerou nodded.

"Take this." Kaoru handed the Koukai Gyoku to Kagerou. "I will try to stop Kurei from destroying the village. Take Raiha into safety. I will meet you in one hour. If you didn't see me come, it means I failed to stop him. Consider it that I was a casualty of war. Please use the madougu to remove Raiha's memory of me and what had happened here. Send him to where you sent Recca and Kurei. That way, he can start anew. His past is not as important as his future. I want to give him a good life. I want him not to share the same fate of the Hokage clan... and I want him to save that time from the mistakes Kurei did."

"But... if I erase his memory, then-"

"you will also have your memory of me erased." Kaoru injected. "Please, mom... please..." Kagerou let loose a sigh. She didn't have much choice as well. If she had, she would have objected. "Okay... I will do as you say."

Kagerou glanced at the hourglass once again. "One hour and ten seconds," she sighed. "Raiha. It's time." Kagerou raised both her hands and began chanting a spell. From mid-air, a hole begins to form. From the surface of the hole, a vortex began to spin. It started growing larger... until it formed the time portal she conjured to save Recca. Just as she completed opening the portal, Kaoru came into the house and fell to the ground, panting.

"KAORU! YOU'RE-"

"I'm fine." Kaoru affirmed as he tried to get up to the vertical position. He knew in his mind that he's not fine. But there's not much time left. "Raiha..." Kaoru looked into the eye of the boy. "Kurei made a terrible mistake. He opened a portal into your time, and because of that... the entire world hangs in the balance." Kaoru slowly removed the handkerchief tied around his wrist. It was the same one Kurei used to bind up his wounds when he attempted suicide. Kaoru started writing on the handkerchief with his blood. "Do not seek revenge."

He looked at Raiha once more and folded the thing he wrote on. "Raiha... when you meet Kurei in where you are going... keep a close eye on him and never leave him."

"BUT HE JUST KILLED MY DAD! WHY WOULD I WANT TO HELP HIM?"

"The guy who killed your dad was not Kurei. Kurei is already dead and gone." Kaoru paused, breaking a tear. He had failed to save one more life. Kurei perished thanks to his vengeance. When the Hokage clan intended to murder him, they had a good reason if hindsight is given. Kurei threw the entire world into this mess. If he didn't exist, then nobody would do it. "The enemy possessed his body. It was the enemy that destroyed the village, not Kurei."

"BUT..."

"Raiha... please... trust me on this." Kaoru wiped away the blood on his chest and the scars from Raiha's lightning bolt began to show. "Raiha... can you do this for me, as a compensation for what you did to me?" Raiha was silent. The bargain was something he cannot refuse. He took the handkerchief from Kaoru and placed it in his pocket. "Okay... I will do what you say."

"Show it to Kurei. Perhaps, if he recognizes a double of the handkerchief he used to bind my wounds, he will be convinced." Kaoru paused for a moment. Then he continued "Raiha... you mustn't die." Kaoru started sobbing. This will be the last time he'll see Raiha. The boy who travelled with him for the past few days had been the one he loved like a younger brother. He had never been a big brother to anyone else before. Never, until he met Raiha. In his younger years, Raiha had his own share of effort in taking care of him. He remembered how Raiha reasoned with Neon to spare his life when he betrayed Kurei. In this time, he returned the favor. He held the little boy's head next to his and hugged him with all his might.

"Kaoru... we don't have much time."

Kaoru helped Raiha up. Kagerou pointed the Koukai Gyoku to Raiha. Before she uses the madougu, she gave Kaoru a look of her own. "After I use this, everything else will be up to you." Kaoru nodded. "I have one thing to ask. Why don't you go with him and be the one to save Kurei yourself?" Kaoru smiled. Kagerou has made a wonderful point. He could save his life and Raiha's. Kagerou is immortal anyway. She won't die until four hundred years later, after Rasen lifts the curse. "I want to protect my present friends and the world in the other end of the time portal Kurei opened. If I jump in with Raiha, I will forever bear the guilt of knowing that they will all be consumed. I will fight... and even if I have to pay with my life, I will gladly give it away for the sake of my friends on the other side of the portal." Kagerou smiled in return. "Your answer is fitting with that cross around your neck." "I am a Christian. I always try my best to live a life consistent to what my God wants me to do."

"Heh... heh... God, how I wish I could meet him." Kagerou responded, switching her focus to Raiha. "I have a lot of questions to ask him when I do."

A bright flash of light bloomed in the house. Kagerou erased Raiha's memory of Kaoru. Her memory was erased as well in the process. When the light stops shining, Kaoru grabbed Raiha and threw him upwards. He then grabs the Koukai Gyoku from Kagerou, who seemed clueless of what had just happened. _It worked. _"Kagerou, don't forget to close that portal you opened." With that, Kaoru immediately left.

Kagerou was surprised at where she is. Morever, a stranger knew her! _How did this guy know my name? _She lifted her hands and closed the portal. "What's happening here?"

Present Day...

Raiha stares at the handkerchief he held for a long time. A trail of blood can still be seen from it. "Do not seek revenge." Tears rolled down his eyes, his voice shaking. He started sobbing as memories of the past started to come together. "What's the matter?" Fuuko was curious on Raiha's condition. He had been acting weird. Now, she's about to get her answer.

"Everyone... the Kaoru who went back in time with Kurei in this portal is the same Kaoru who saved my life many times in my younger years."

"WHAAAAATTTT?" Everyone around Raiha was dumbfounded after hearing what he has to say. Raiha had met Kaoru in his youth?

"He gave me this handkerchief with words written with his blood." Raiha showed it to all around him. _Do not seek revenge. _Recca examined it. He took a close look at it and turned the cloth back and forth. "Raiha is telling the truth. This is Koganei's handkerchief... and the writing is his own." "Why was it written in blood?" Tokiya asked. "When Kaoru wrote this, he was severely injured. He said that the enemy possessed Kurei's body and that Kurei is already dead. He gave this handkerchief to me and told-"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Recca interjected. "You're saying Kurei is already dead and Kaoru is next in line?" Raiha was silent. Of those around, he was the only one who knew the genuine information. "Kaoru is still alive when I was sent to this time. As for Kurei, Kaoru was the one who told me about his fate. I can only take it by face value."

"Everyone," Fuuko yelled. "We have to get into the portal and help Kaoru."

"Don't." Raiha warned. "At the other side is Tendou Jigoku. You're powerless against him with your madougus. Now that you don't even have them in your possession, you will surely die."

"But-"

"Kaoru can stop him." Raiha reasoned. "He was holding the same madougu as Rasen when we parted ways. He must've used it to erase my memories. He could also be using it against Tendou Jigoku anytime soon." Raiha paused. Everyone around him was silent. He hopes to let his message sink in. "I trust Kaoru. He can make things right again. All we have to do is to stand our ground until he wins."

_Kaoru... I'm sorry. Kurei never really had the chance to read what you wrote. It's too late..._

_198X, Japan..._

From outside Tsuki no Miya, a portal opened. A young Raiha fell down from it. As he composed himself, he looked at the great structure before him. He inserted his hand into his pocket and drew out the handkerchief Kaoru gave him. "I wonder what this is..." He unfolds the cloth and read the words... "Do not seek revenge." He scraches his head, not knowing where or how it came into his pocket. As he shifted his focus from the cloth to the house, a young boy exits from the door.

"Master Kurei!" shouted one of the bodyguards.

"Kurei huh?" Raiha thought to himself. "I've heard of that name before. Something tells me I need to go talk to him." Raiha jumped in from where he was. He ran to Kurei who saw him coming from afar. It was a story anew. A friendship that would grow until even after the two parted ways. Raiha will grow to be a loyal bodyguard of Kurei. When Kurei organized the Jyushinshuu, he was the first to volunteer... because he knew for a fact that Kurei is an important person who was vital in shaping his life before he came into this time. He couldn't recall everything. Only bits and pieces of the memory put together. Their friendship developed... and Kurei has shown genuine trust and respect for him. For Raiha, it was a new beginning. When all bitter memories are buried in the past, there the wheel of life spins anew.

End of Episode 14.

Author's note: Next chapter is Kaoru vs Tendou Jigoku. Don't miss it! Please R & R :)


	16. Episode 15 In Utter Darkness

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

_"No! Use your stronger right hand! You're smaller than others, so you must defeat them with your quickness."_

_"When you're a little stronger, you'll become a member of the Uruha. Fight with us to rebuild this broken society."_

_"Before that, you're not an orphan anymore... I'll take care of you like a brother."_

_"We could be like brothers..."_

**Episode 15 - In Utter Darkness**

Kurei's Portal... 7:15PM

Tendou Jigoku was enjoying the moment he's having. Mori had just arrived. As the two looked at each other, they can sense absolute dominion served on a silver platter. "This is it." Mori announced. The moment of merging with Tendou Jigoku has come... and once they did, they would enter the portal... and everything that comes in their way will be crushed. It has always been Mori's passion to watch people suffer. For many years, he did it to Kurei. It is only as of recent did he nail the coffin. A foster dad killing a foster child. It was a crime, yet he didn't care. He stands above the law. In his mind, he is the law. As he chirp in joy waiting for the imminent to occur, he knew for certain that he is big enough to trample over the hand of justice. Mori extended his arms sideways, preparing the posture for merging. Tendou Jigoku stretched his arms as well. The two began floating, one facing the other.

From above, a bright light sparkled. The two were momentarily startled by the flash. As they turned to look at the direction from where it happened, a golden halberd crashed down to Mori and tore into his chest. Mori fell on his back with his chest bleeding in abundance. Tendou Jigoku switched his attention to his comrade. "What the hell?" Before he could move an inch, Kaoru dived down and kicked the madougu's face. It too crashed to the ground. "I won't allow you to go back to our time, Mori Kouran."

The zombies around the two rushed towards Kaoru. Picking the Adamantine Blade from the ground, he started slashing them one after the other. Mori slowly regenerated his wounds as he got up. "You're pathetic Kaoru. You could've saved your life if you didn't come."

_Kurei? why do we have to rebuild this society?_

Kaoru turned to Mori and launched himself towards the enemy. Mori stood motionless, intending to savor the moment as he slowly squeeze the life out of his aggressor. Kaoru stabbed Mori once more. Blood came out, yet Mori was unharmed. From the face of the billionaire shines a grin of absolute confidence. "What the hell was that?" Kaoru didn't seem to mind. He swings his weapon once more and it opened up more wounds.

_Because there's so much evil in it._

Kaoru jumped up, hoping to add more power as he dives down to slash Mori. From below, Mori looked up, still smiling. "You just don't get it do you, Koganei?" Mori held his arm above his head, catching the adamantine blade before Kaoru could slash him once more. "You cannot defeat me, Koganei." From behind Mori, Tendou Jigoku extended its arm and it struck Kaoru's chest. Severely weakened, he immediately lost his grip from his weapon and was sent crashing to the ground several meters away.

_Do you think we're strong enough?_

Kaoru pushed himself up with great effort, struggling to get back to his feet. "Check this out, Kaoru." Mori held the Kougan anki from both ends. "Allow me to shatter all hope in you before finishing you off." With that, he broke the madougu in half... and the remains crumbled to the ground. Kaoru watched in silence as his weapon falls apart from the hands of the enemy. Mori laughed hysterically at the sight of his opponent. Without the Kougan Anki, the fight is less than child's play.

_You don't need to be strong to reach your dreams. You need to believe. Only then, will the strength you need come._

Mori started walking to Kaoru who was still panting. As Mori closed in, Kaoru sends out his fist, targetting Mori's face. Before it could reach him, Mori caught his wrist and pulled it upwards, dragging the boy closer. He lowered his face to Kaoru's. "Still persistent?" Mori sent an uppercut to Kaoru's belly. The boy rose up a few inches from the ground and fell down on his back, blood streaming out from his mouth. He wrapped both his hands on his stomach in pain as he moan on the ground.

_Kurei... do you believe in God?_

Mori watches Kaoru writhing next to his feet, enjoying the agony his opponent is suffering. He kicked Kaoru's side, and Kaoru was thrown a few feet away. "Do you know why I wanted power?" Kaoru was silent. He struggles to stand back on his feet with one hand holding his stomach.

_There's no God, Kaoru. If there is... why would He allow so much suffering in this world?_

Tendou Jigoku rushed in from behind Mori and grabbed Kaoru's face. The boy was powerless to resist the madougu. Without the Kougan Anki, he has nothing left to defend himself. The madougu slammed Kaoru's face to the ground as Mori watches from the side, the smile far from wearing off. Kaoru tried to push himself up. His entire body now shaking as he poured out his strength that he might not stay flat on the ground. "I wanted power, Koganei... because with power, I can make everyone bend their knees to me."

_Do you think that... maybe... just maybe... He allowed us to suffer in order that we might long to live in a perfect world that only He could provide?_

Tendou Jigoku motioned the zombies to attack, and they did so. One jumped into him from his back. Kaoru ducked and kicked the zombie at its belly before it reaches the ground. Another rushed into him in front, fist aimed towards him. Kaoru dodged to his left and kicked the zombie at the back of its head. From the ground, two hands grabbed Kaoru's feet. _Not again! _A big zombie jumped into Kaoru from the front and pinned him to the ground. More zombies poured in, disabling Kaoru's movements as he lay flat on the ground. One zombie came in and started biting Kaoru's side. The boy screamed in pain as he struggled to break free. Another started biting his palm. Then another on his leg. Before he knew it, he is already being eaten alive.

_Well... if that's the case, why doesn't He give it to us now?_

Tendou Jigoku motioned the zombies to stop... and they did so, leaving Kaoru bleeding from all over his body. Mori picked up the boy from the foot. Kaoru was upside down facing Tendou Jigoku. The madougu began attacking once more with punches and kicks. Kaoru is losing the last fragment of strength he has. At this point, it is no longer possible for him to defend himself. He absorbed the punishment with his body. He would spit blood if his body would make him. With all the blood loss, he is beginning to lose consciousness.

_Maybe because not everyone here in this world deserves to be there._

Mori dropped Kaoru to the ground back first and stepped on Kaoru's face, laughing sadistically. "We will disfigure your body beyond recognition... and bring your corpse to your friends waiting on the other side." Kaoru is almost motionless. He was breathing softly now. It could have been too late for him to realize that he was cashing himself in for a suicide mission.

_Then how can I get there?_

Mori picked Kaoru up by holding his jaw. Mori gazed at his opponent for a few seconds, enjoying the damage they had done. He then positioned Kaoru's small body next to his face.

_If you would accept the forgiveness of God of your sins... then you can be part of His Kingdom._

"Kaoru Koganei..." Mori started. "You have tried so hard in stopping me, yet it all ends in vain. It is certainly a pleasure to see how your friends will react when they see your mangled body torn to shreds by the very man you all failed to defeat.

_Kurei... when I die... I want to see you there. I want both of us to enjoy life in God's bosom... forever._

Mori opened his mouth. Torrents of light began forming from the opening. A few seconds later, he released a huge laser beam from his mouth that tore through Kaoru's body and burning a hole in his chest. The boy spewed out a mouthful of blood... and then he rolled his eyes up. "I'm sorry... everyone..." Shortly... his eyes were closed. Kaoru stopped breathing. He is lifeless...

End of Episode 15.

Author's note: Life isn't fair. We are not born equal. You and I enjoy the pleasure of the internet while millions out there long to enjoy what we do but are not given the chance to. In writing the segment on War of the Ancient World, I intended to portray a life which none of us wanted to experience, yet is a reality in many parts of Asia and Africa. I think we are so blessed to have food to eat and people who loves us. I do not go to medical missions and feeding programs. I would simply spend the entire day crying when I see kids with large bellies and skinny limbs. It is in times like this when we feel powerless to lift a finger, despite the reflex to help the poor kid, dying of famine. Without God, we don't have any objective point of reference for our worth. We live, we die, we vanish. Unless there is eternity that awaits us, life on earth is really a sorrowful stretch. Oh well, I think I wrote quite a lot. This fanfic will reach its conclusion in the Next Chapter. Please R & R :)


	17. Final Episode Kaoru's Sacrifice

**Firestorm – Flame of Recca After War**

**War of the Ancient World**

_Kurei... I always hoped to be reconciled with you. I always wanted to understand how you feel, how you think, how you live... you are a very secretive person... always wanting to be alone... not sharing his emotions... not sharing his sorrows... not sharing his joy. I want to be a brother to you, Kurei... and brothers help each other. To this day, I never knew the real you. I just know that I care about you, and I'm willing to give up my life for your sake. It's far too late now, isn't it? When we parted ways, it was the last time I saw you alive. On that very last moment, it was you, instead, who gave up your life in order to save me._

_Kurei... we'll be brothers... forever._

**Episode 16 - Kaoru's Sacrifice**

Mori clutched Kaoru's jaw. His hand now soaked with the boy's blood. Kaoru has stopped moving... and Mori was elated in observing the corpse he carries with him. "In a little while, your friends will see what became of you, Koganei."

"Tendou Jigoku, let's resume the merging process." Mori turned his head to look at Tendou Jigoku. To his amazement, he saw something he didn't expect-the madougu was walking away.

"Hey," Mori called. Tendou Jigoku didn't respond. "HEY!" No response...

_What the? It's not listening to my call?_

"TENDOU JIGOKU! What are you doing?" The madougu doesn't seem to hear him as it continues to walk away. Mori dropped Kaoru's body and attempted to run after the madougu. He tried to lift up his feet, but it failed him. _What's happening to me? _Mori tried moving his limbs, it hardly responded. Even the arm he used to hold Kaoru has now been paralyzed. "Damn it! I don't understand this!" Mori struggled even more until he tripped himself and fell down. Mori tried rolling around, he could... but with great difficulty. "I am constricted?"

"Mori. You have caused so much pain to the people around you..."

_THAT VOICE!_

"You will not become a God, Mori... on this day, you have been judged... and you are found wanting." Mori struggled wildly. He was familiar with the voice that spoke just now. He looked towards Kaoru's lifeless body on the ground. "Damn it, Kaoru! You're dead. How in the world can I hear your voice?" Mori felt his constriction tighten. He struggled to breathe, but as he looked at his body, nothing seems to be constricting him. It was an object he couldn't see with his eyes.

From mid-air, a bright light shone once more and an orb begins to appear. On it, there engraved the chinese word "voice." The environment around Mori begins to change. He slowly saw a hand appearing from invisiblity-a small hand holding the madougu. "You-" Kaoru was standing next to Mori, holding the Kotodama with his one hand. A few seconds later, Mori begins to see the second form of Kougan Anki wrapped around his entire body. "I couldn't fight you one on one... and so I needed an alternative."

_"_TENDOU JIGOKU! GET BACK HERE! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Kaoru watched as Mori yelled from the top of his lungs. "TENDOU JIGOKU!" No response. The madougu continued to walk away. "It's useless." Mori couldn't believe it. He was tricked into the illusion manufactured by Kotodama. "Tendou Jigoku is under Kotodama's spell." Kaoru started. "It will go back to the sealed cave and rest itself inside." Mori stared in horror. The madougu is walking away slowly, almost mockingly snuffing the enjoyment out of Mori's grasp. Mori opened his mouth wide, attempting to fire a laser beam to knock Tendou Jigoku into consciousness. Before he could do it, Kaoru slashed his face and the beam was disrupted. "Mori... it's over."

"Overconfidence has blinded you. You could've won if you finished me off when you had the chance." Kaoru held his weapon tight and jumped into the portal, dragging along Mori's constricted body. _He's bringing me in. If I can break free from the other side, I could kill them all and come back here! _

Kaoru coughed out a mouthful of blood as he and Mori floated into the portal. The injuries from the battles he fought is lethal. He knew that he didn't have much time left to live. As the two entered the portal, Kaoru's sight is beginning to fail him. Things are starting to go black. He could still speak though, and he can still move his hands. Before his entire body would be sucked into the portal, he dropped the Kotodama. He had to leave it behind so that Tendou Jigoku will keep walking back. The spell will be broken if he brings it with him. Thus, it has to stay... until the most dangerous of all madougu will seal itself back to where it belongs.

"Mori... I have a question for you." Kaoru paused, spitting another mouthful of blood. "Why do you want eternal life?" Mori grinned. At his current state, he is immortal. The only benefit Tendou Jigoku can bring him is power. He knew he still had the trump card with him. At this point, his plan is simply getting delayed. Once he's finished with the people in the other side, he'll go back into this time and unite with the madougu. He giggled mockingly at Kaoru, confidence has not left him at all. "Simple. Because I want to rule for eternity."

"What a shame, Mori." Kaoru sighed. "I will... let you rule..." Kaoru flashed out the Koukai Gyoku. Mori was surprised to see the madougu. _Will he erase me with it? Impossible. I have planted my cells in him as well. He will die if he erase me. When that happens, I'll simply use his body. It won't change a thing. _Kaoru waved the Koukai Gyoku to the portal with both of them inside. "Mori... this time portal cannot remain open." Kaoru started. "If this be so, danger will not cease. The portal has to be closed." Mori was shocked at what Kaoru is planning. He didn't plan to erase Mori. He intended to trap both of them inside the time portal! "DAMN IT, KAORU! DON'T DO IT!"

_Domon-neesan_

_Remember the first time we met in Kurei's manor? I'm sorry that I made fun of you. I really liked you a lot. Thanks for being a good friend and a brother to me... I think you're pretty weak. But of all the Hokage, you were the only one who never lost a fight in the Urabutou Satsujin. I think that's amazing. See you later! _

"Hey..." Domon looked around. Nobody's there. "guys, did you hear something?"

_Fuuko-neechan_

_You are too noisy, you know that? But I like you! Remember the time you tried to protect me from Kurei? I didn't had the chance to thank you... but I want to let you know how grateful I am to have you as part of my life. You're such a good sister to me. I hope you'll have a good one with Domon. I'm looking forward to see how it goes._

"Everyone," Fuuko called. "I think Kaoru's speaking to us."

_Mikagami-sempai_

_I had a great time in our duel. I really looked up to you as an older brother. You have thought me a lot in my short time of having you by my side... It's been wonderful and an experience I would in no way exchange for anything else. Thanks for everything._

Mikagami closed his eyes and whispered, "no... thank you, Kaoru."

_Recca-neesan_

_Thanks for adopting me as your foster brother. I didn't have a roof to stay... and while you were bullying me around the house, I forgive you. I really hope that I could stay with you a little longer... but it seems impossible now. Take good care of Yanagi. She's my favorite sis!_

Recca's eyes started to well up. "Kaoru..." He paused, taking several short breaths. "no... this is not happening..." The rest looked at Recca, who fell into his knees. Mikagami looked silently. His eyes is also starting to moisten up. Of all his teammates, only Kaoru won his respect. He could still remember the time he saved the boy from Mokuren. It was so unlike him. But after their short battle in Kurei's manor, Kaoru had molten his frozen heart. The longer he was with Kaoru, the more human he became.

_Yanagi-neechan..._

Yanagi woke up from bed. She thought she heard someone spoke.

_I will miss you... a lot..._

"Kaoru?"

Raiha buried his face into his palms. He too, began to weep. In his childhood, Kaoru was responsible for helping him become what he is now. Without Kaoru, he wouldn't have lived to see this day. Behind every smile he makes is a sorrowful memory buried within. This day, everything converged.

The Koukai Gyoku emits its power, and the time portal begins to cave in. Mori screamed in despair. He knew what's coming. He had eternal life. If he would be trapped inside, he would stay there for eternity. He had nothing. No one to rule over. No one to torture. He's absolutely by himself. If he wanted to rule, he will rule alone... in the vast emptiness of a zone outside of time.

_Goodbye everyone..._

Kaoru slowly closed his eyes. After a long fought battle, he had finally earned his rest. This time for good. The mouth of the portal closed from both sides of time. The war is finally over and the time continuum has been restored. Recca let loose an eerie scream. He yelled out Koganei's name. Though he lived with the boy for only a short time, their friendship developed into brotherly affection. Ever since Kaoru stayed in his house, not one day did he fail to see him as a younger brother. Recca cried, as long as tears lasted. On that day, they lost the first member of Team Hokage.

"Hey, what's the date today?"

"September 29."

Recca cleared his face of tears. Trying to compose himself. He closed his eyes and softly, he whispered, "Happy birthday... Kaoru..."

* * *

_The LORD Gives..._  
_The LORD Takes..._  
_Blessed be the Name of the LORD_

_Job 1:21_

* * *

"Kaoru?"

"Kurei... is that you?" Kaoru opened his eyes. He was momentarily blinded by the bright light around him. As he allows his eyes to get accustomed to the rays, he observed his body. The wounds are gone. He stood up, looking into his garments. _They're white... and radiant._ "Kaoru... it IS you." Kaoru turned around. From afar, he saw a man in flowing white garments running into his direction. As the man approached, his face begins to radiate into Kaoru's eyes. "Kurei... you're burns... they're gone!"

The older brother extended his hands, to which Kaoru ran forward. They hugged each other for the first time... and neither one of them will be alone ever again. The brothers threw the biggest smile their faces can afford. From this day forward, they will be inseparable. They found themselves living in the same end of eternity. It's a new story, told outside the boundaries of time. A story only those who reached heaven can ever know.

"Welcome home, Kaoru..."

**WAR OF THE ANCIENT WORLD**

THE END

Author's note: Wow... it's over... isn't it? I will really miss writing fictions. I know I'm not as good as most female writers. I find that the creative juices are really something that we men lag behind. Thanks for reading the entire fic. It took me quite a while to finish the entire thing. To be honest, the hardest part in this fic is how I could reconcile what happened in the past such that no matter how many cycles of time travel be produced, the Flame of Recca universe would remain philosophically coherent. I'm quite satisfied with how it went, but I'm not sure how you see it. I never intended to have Raiha be part of the story. It's just that as I am working with chapter 4, I figured that it'd be amusing to give a background of Raiha. He's also a very interesting character. So I thought of putting some salt on him by explaining how he knew about his past, how he got Fuujin, and how he knew so much about Raijin. I also wanted to portray Kurei in this story as someone who is beginning to change from a nihilist to a more affectionate guy. Kurei appears to have a very big heart hardened by the misfortunes that fell on him. It was really saddening to have a life like Kurei's. Yet I think Anzai Nobuyuki had carved him well. Kurei is my second favorite character in FoR for obvious reasons. And then Kaoru-perhaps the underrated guy in Hokage. I really liked Kaoru's character in that he is a kid with a big smile on his face whilst having a big scar on his past. I think that over the course of this fanfic, I failed to bring out Kaoru's cheerful side because I wanted him to grow into maturity. Where smiles and sorrows converge, there maturity is found.

As of the moment, I don't have plans to write Tomorrow's Children. I included the epilogue down there in order to give you guys a clue of what the whole story is all about. Just to shed some more light, in case I would continue to write it, Tomorrow's Children will begin at a certain date in the faraway future. Initially, when I came up with the entire idea of creating a fic with about forty chapters, Tomorrow's Children was intended to portray a picture of how man's unjustified pursuit for power will ultimately lead to their extinction. I intended the second arc of the fic to be political, moral, and spiritual... something that would make us think through our lives.

The last arc, Healing Flame, was intended to be sort of like the second story of creation. After man's extinction, life begins anew. This time, the new creation bears the knowledge of the past civilization of how their sins have caused their own demise. It is supposed to be an arc that teaches all of us that "He who refuses to learn from history is forced to repeat its mistakes." (quoted from George Santayana)

Well then... thank you very much for reading all the way until the final installment. I never did regret to continue this fic. I will be very happy to read what you have to say. Please drop a comment or two. :)

Julius

400 years later...

"Honey... I need some help here."

A well built man scrambled into the room. His wife had just recently gave birth to a daughter. As would any excited father, the man was eager to see how he could help. He tip-toed, moving forward to see what's happening. As he approached, he saw the radiant face of her daughter smiling back at him. His heart began to melt in joy. As he observed the baby from head down, he noticed something peculiar. There's something else attached to her wrist. He's sure it's not something his wife has placed on the baby. It was a curved crescent, glowing in bright orange. "Is that a fire blade?"

**TOMORROW'S CHILDREN**

FIRESTORM - FLAME OF RECCA AFTER WAR

COMING in 20XX?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE (September 26, 2012)**

Tomorrow's Children is under way... :) I hope you'll like it better than this.


End file.
